Wind In My Sails
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: *crackfic* As with the mist rolling upon the shore, they retreated with a whisper. *MARCY HEAVY STORY* (COMPLETE) (FIXED)
1. Chapter 1

The night was still. The wind rustled softly but all else was still. The leaves from the autumn weather blew gently and swayed slightly. There was nary a sound as they swept through the English countryside.

No one heard as they rolled in like the fog with just as much mystery and mystique. No one saw as they advanced like shadows in a fire. It was as dreams shifting through a child's subconscious.

An unassuming building stood no chance against their raid. Its door was no barrier and they slipped in like a snake through branches, sight unseen.

With quick, silent footsteps, they rushed through the suite of rooms until they happened upon what they were searching for. Quiet as dormice, they withdrew as if they'd never been there.

As with the mist rolling upon the shore, they retreated with a whisper.

 ** _pagebreak_**

There was a knock on the old, heavy wooden door. The room's occupants looked at each other before the one in charge barked, "Enter!"

Six women clad in black and leather entered silently.

"Did you retrieve it?"

One was elected to speak, a blonde with light green eyes. The first mate smirked. "Yes."

The boss, Captain Susan Sylvester, known as Capt. Sly to her crew, grinned evilly. "What are you waiting for?! Hand it over!"

The blonde, known as Q retrieved the object from another member and presented it with a flourish. "It wasn't even all that hard to find."

"They just left it locked in a desk." Another member known as T giggled.

"It's a good thing you had the key." Sly snickered. She took the rolled up parchment and ripped off the ribbon binding it before unfurling the scroll. "Yes! Yes! Now we know exactly where in the castle to find the map."

"It shouldn't be too hard to get in." MA's dark green eyes glittered in the night in anticipation of the event.

"It's not getting in that's the problem." Sly reminded her. "It's retrieving the map and getting back out."

"If anyone can do it, it's us." Satan folded her arms across her chest.

"I know. Gather up however many girls you think you'll need and start planning how to get in to the castle. We'll set sail for Buckingham's Palace at once. Becks!" Sly barked.

Becks stood at attention at her side. "Yes, Captain?"

"Tell that good for nothing Z to set sail south."

"Yes, Captain." The short blonde raced out.

"You six. I want you to get me that map. That treasure will be mine." Sly leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers together.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Her elite saluted before leaving.

Sly grinned to herself in the light of the lantern on her desk. It was all coming together.

 ** _pagebreak_**

Q pointed to the rough blueprints of Buckingham's Palace. "This is where they're storing the map. We need to get to it, get it and get out."

"The problem is that it's being kept deep underground." MA said. "Slipping past all those guards to get down there will require stealth beyond measure. Getting out will be twice as hard."

MC spoke up. "We should survey the palace beforehand to see how many guards are around with stations at all times."

"What do we do if someone gets in our way?" White asked.

MA grinned. "Kill them."

"Or tie them up." MC rolled her brown eyes.

"It'll take too much time." Satan shook her dark head.

"It'll take time to hide the body anyway." MC argued.

"Not if we don't hide it." Bratt pointed out.

"We're trying to _sneak_ in. We'll have to hide the body."

"How much time would it take to make sure they stay put?" MA challenged. "What are you going to tie them up with? Dreams?"

MC huffed. "Fine. You do it your way and I'll do it mine."

"We need to be united." Q told her sisters. "We need to know where each other is at all times."

MA's lips twisted. "It's neither here nor there until we can see how many guards there are in the first place."

"So we spend the week surveilling the palace and its insides. See what places are off limits and what aren't."

Flip crossed her arms. "How many of us will be going?"

"We'll go in groups. That way no one will be able to place our faces. We'll also have to be in disguise." Q made eye contact with each girl in the cabin.

T groaned. "I hate wearing dresses!"

"I know. We all do. Just think, if all goes to plan, we'll have the map and be one step closer to the treasure."

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Only four dead." MC said to herself as she lifted the torch above her head. "That's good."

"You've got to stop being so squeamish about killing people." MA rolled her eyes. "They're just men."

"I know." MC blew out a breath. "I know. I still feel bad."

"Your bleeding heart is going to make a mess one day." Satan vowed.

"Leave me alone."

Q smirked. "Let's leave talk for later. According to the map, we're almost there."

"I think it's behind that door!" T pointed up ahead.

The girls rushed forward and pulled open the heavy, creaking door. Cobwebs clung to it and the walls in thick, heavy ropes.

"Gross!" They sneered as they traveled deeper into the cavern.

Q's top lip curled but she pushed her disgust away to order, "Spread out and search! It has to be here!"

The girls each took a wall and started patting them down for secret panels.

Bratt's hand slipped and a section of wall moved. It responded with a soft click and the floor vibrating.

The center of the room seemed to disentangle and sink down. Q strode forward and put her hand down inside the hole. She lifted out a rolled transcript. "The map!"

"We did it!" Bratt and T celebrated.

Satan and MA slapped hands. "Yes!"

"Now let's go!" MC was nervous.

Q nodded. "Yes. Let's."

They ran from the room and retraced their steps out. They climbed from the dregs of the palace to the upper part and checked to make sure the coast was clear.

They shook out their dresses and walked from the room to try to blend in.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. "You there! Women! Stop!"

They turned back to see a guard racing towards them. They broke out in a run as more guards spilled out into the entryway.

The girls ran down a different hall but more guards were up ahead.

"Up!" Q shouted.

The girls raced upstairs and were cornered at a balcony.

"Nowhere to go now!" A guard unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Q. "Now just hand over that map before you get yourselves hurt."

"This map?" Q held it up. "I think not."

Another guard rushed her and she jumped back, dropping the map.

MC pulled her arm. "Leave it! We have to go!"

"There's nowhere for you to go!" Another guard ran at them.

The girls climbed on the railing of the balcony and jumped. The guards ran to the edge but couldn't see where they went. "Foolish wretches! Get down there! Search for them!"

Down below, six women blended into the crowd and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain William Schuester cleared his throat before muttering, "This is of the upmost importance. King Richard needs the map gone before there are any other attempts to take it."

First mate Finn Hudson looked around the crowded tavern before fixing his gaze back upon his captain. "Where should I tell Tinsley we're going?"

"Spain."

"Spain?!" Noah Puckerman sputtered. "We were just at war with them! Why would King Richard want anything of value to go to those mongrels?!"

Shue waved him quiet and looked around the crowd to make sure they weren't being overheard. "It would be safer. He did not explain his reasoning with me but I assume so. It's not my place to question my king."

Noah bowed his head. "Apologies, Captain."

Shue nodded. "We only have to get it there as soon as possible. We set sail soon. Tell the rest of the men that leave is over. All hands on deck. His Majesty's Royal Navy sets sail in three days time."

The men at the table nodded.

At a little table tucked away in a dark corner, someone smiled.

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" Sly demanded.

"Yes, Captain." Her spy bowed.

"Get me Q, MC, MA, T, Satan and Bratt. Alert the rest of the crew to gather supplies. We'll be setting sail in three days time."

"Yes, Captain."

Sly smiled to herself as she sat back in her chair. The first attempt ended with her hands empty but she was sure that out at sea, she would emerge victorious.

 ** _pagebreak_**

Michael Chang clapped his brother on the back. "I had to say goodbye to my paramour. How is it my fault you never leave anyone behind?"

Malcolm sneered. "You're a good person and a good sailor. Why do you leave so many women brokenhearted?"

"Hey! They always have smiles when I leave!"

"And tears in their eyes! From port to port, you go and break so many hearts." Malcolm shook his head.

"I am not a heart breaker." Michael was offended.

"Not purposely but you never stay with any one woman passed several days."

"At least I spend my leave with women. You just sit in your rooms awaiting orders to ship out again."

"These women don't interest me." Malcolm admitted. So far he'd only used women to slake his thirst when he had to but no woman held what he was looking for.

"What woman do you want? I admit British women aren't bred to appease all of a man's appetite but at least they take the edge off and they appreciate it oh so much."

"I'm looking for a woman that can think about something other than the weather and what other people are wearing. I don't care about fashion nor gossip. It's tedious."

"I understand. I admit I don't listen as well as I should."

Malcolm sighed. "Is the ship ready?"

"Aye. We're ready to set out."

The two brothers walked across the harbor to where two men were standing. "Puckermans."

Noah and his younger brother, Jacob turned. "Changs."

"Said goodbye to your many conquests?" Michael grinned.

Both brothers smiled rakishly. "Aye. Left so many!"

Malcolm rolled his eyes. Whores. The lot of them. "Let's just get on the ship."

The foursome walked onto the gangplank and walked up onto the ship. It took no time at all to settle into the rhythm of the rocking.

Shue waved his hat before slamming it down about his head. "Ahoy! Tend to the sails!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" They saluted before jumping into the fray that was the ship at the moment.

Shue went over the list in front of him. "Cross off the Chang brothers and the Puckerman brothers."

Finn nodded. "Yes, sir." He found and crossed off all four names.

"Who else are we missing?"

Finn counted. "Just Karofsky and Adams."

"Is Karofsky being careful with his liaison?"

"We've stressed how important it was to be careful on the last shore leave." Finn nodded.

"How about Smythe?"

"He's aboard, sir."

"No. Is he being careful?"

Finn nodded. "Moreso than Karofsky at any rate."

"He's going to get his heart broken and turned from society if he doesn't think."

Finn shrugged.

"As soon as they board, we're off." Shue handed the page to Finn and walked down the stairs to go to the captain's quarters.

Finn looked to Arthur Abrams. "How's the skies look?"

Arthur adjusted his glasses. "We look good. If the weather holds up, we'll be out of the port and on our way before the next storm hits."

"Good. Tinsley!"

The African stood at attention. "Sir?"

"As soon as Karofsky and Adams board, we're off."

"Yes, sir." Shane Tinsley nodded.

"I think that's them." Arthur inclined his head.

Finn turned and sure enough, both husky men were walking up the gangplank. "Karofsky! Adams!"

Both looked to him and waved.

"Pull up the gangplank!"

Together with two others, they pulled up the large piece of wood and put it away.

Finn turned to Shane and nodded. Shane turned the wheel slowly and shouted, "Raise the anchors!"

Men hauled up the heavy iron masses and the ship began moving.

Finn looked over the ship at the men working in unison. "This will be our smoothest mission yet. I can feel it."

 ** _pagebreak_**

"I hate you." Ryder Flynn said flatly.

Jacob laughed. "Don't hate me. Imitate me."

"I can't attract a woman for the life of me." He complained.

"Sad." Azimio Adams smirked. "You want a woman and can't find one while Malcolm attracts them but is too…"

"Pretentious?" Michael supplied.

Adams laughed as Malcolm glared at his brother. "Right. Pretentious. Malcolm's too pretentious to settle on one."

"I know what I want out of a woman. I don't go from one to the other like I have the attention span of a fruit fly." Malcolm argued.

Noah grinned. "What's wrong with pollenating the flowers?"

"Your stinger falls off."

Samuel Evans laughed. "He's got you there!"

Arthur smirked. "Even I'm getting action. If the cripple can pick a woman, why can't you, Malcolm?"

"I'm telling you; my right woman is out there." Malcolm swore. "She's sweet and kind and smart. She's fun and lively. I want that woman."

 ** _pagebreak_**

Majors leaped back. "Please leave me alone!"

MA relaxed her stance. "You will never become a better fighter if you don't practice."

"I don't need to be a better fighter. I have you." Majors smiled prettily.

"I won't always be here to save you. One day I'll be hanged and where will you be?"

"Stop saying that!" Majors glared.

MA chuckled. "We both know it's going to happen. A pirate's life is never long."

"We won't always be pirates."

"Because I'll be dead."

"No, you won't!" Majors grew upset. "Stop talking about your death as if it's inevitable!"

"We all die, Majors. I'm just not going to see one and twenty."

"You're eighteen!"

"I have two more years."

"I'll tell your sisters!"

MA rolled her eyes with a sigh. She sheathed her sword and walked to the redhead. She adjusted her body. "At least become proficient in fisticuffs."

"I can throw a punch!" Majors was officially diverted.

"Aye but does it connect?"

Majors was offended. "Yes!"

MA gave her a look before sneaking a kiss. Majors blushed and giggled and never saw what happened next. She was flat on her back.

"Ow! Why'd you sneak attack me?!"

"Why'd you let your guard down?" MA walked around her sprawled body.

Majors sat up, disgruntled. "You tricked me!"

"Why else would I kiss you during daylight?" Still MA circled.

"I thought you were lightening up."

MA snorted.

Majors climbed to her feet. She wavered unsteadily as the sea rolled then found her footing. "I won't be so easy to distract next time!"

MA stayed silent and walked leisurely.

Majors hated when she got like this. It was more attractive than she wanted to admit. All of MA's focus was on her (for once) and all she wanted to do was revel in it.

MA kept walking until she was behind Majors. She struck quickly and Majors was back on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Ouch!" Majors rubbed her legs and buttocks.

"Fight back. Don't just let me corner you." MA held out a hand.

Majors took it and was hauled up. MA wrapped her arm around Major's neck while still holding her hand. She squeezed the hand for added pain.

Majors cried out. "Please let me go!"

MA released her and she crumpled to the ground.

"Can we take a break?" Majors just laid there.

"An enemy will not allow you rest."

"You're not my enemy. I don't even know what we are." Majors pouted.

"Why must you label everything?" MA sighed.

"Bratt and Satan are lovers. Everyone aboard knows and nothing bad has happened!"

"We are not Bratt and Satan." MA walked to a strip of cloth and threw it at Majors.

"You're worse than Satan. At least she tells Bratt how she feels about her!"

"And how do you know?" MA sat down.

"Bratt tells us."

MA gave her a heavy lidded stare.

"But I'd never tell anyone what you'd say!" Majors said quickly.

MA stood. "Rest over. Stand."

 ** _pagebreak_**

MC turned from the small, circular window. "It's been two days and I'm already sick of this ship!"

Q smirked. "Settle yourself, dear sister. Everything is going according to plan."

MC stomped over to the open chair and slammed into it. "I hate this! That treasure map will be the death of us!"

"Just think of it this way; once we get it, we'll be one step closer to the treasure and once we have the treasure, we can retire and never have to pillage again."

MC smiled. "I'll be glad to hang up my sword. Gods know I'm loyal to Sly but I want to do more with my life than steal."

Q nodded. "I understand. I think I would like to go to some place far away and be a lady."

MC's chocolate eyes widened. "Yes! To wear fancy gowns and have jewels and have men attend to me instead of trying to kill me!"

"What a life!" Q giggled.

There was a knock on their cabin door. "Enter!"

A small brunette with cornflower blue eyes stuck her head inside. "Captain says to get ready."

"Thank you, Rosette." MC stood.

Rosette nodded and left.

Q rubbed her hands together as she stood. "It's almost time."

The two held hands on the way out.

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Finn!" Arthur rolled over to the tall man.

Finn inclined his head. "Yes?"

"Shane says there's a ship approaching."

"A ship? Does he see their colors?"

"Black." Arthur adjusted his spectacles.

Finn swore. "Pirates!"

Arthur nodded grimly.

"Tell Captain Shue. I'll alert the men."

"Aye, aye." Arthur rolled away.

Finn stalked off to tell the men of the approaching threat. He had them ready the cannons and prepare themselves for battle.

Shue slammed out of his quarters with Arthur on his heels. "Prepare yourselves, men! I don't know if they're after our contraband but we must be prepared to die to protect it!"

"They're coming up fast, Captain!" Shane shouted.

"Get ready, men!" Shue gripped the map in one hand and unsheathed his sword with the other.

The pirate ship sailed up next to the royal ship. Pirates swung from ropes onto their ship as others put planks across to serve as bridges.

The S.S.R was boarded.

Finn stared in awe. "Women?!"

"That's right!" Q grinned darkly.

Shue sheathed his sword. "Madam, I know not what game you're playing but-"

A wild yell sounded from the other ship. The men looked over and saw the tall Sly raise her sword to the sky. "Charge!"

The girls moved forward.

Bratt, who was closest to Shue, snatched the map from him. "Thank you."

Arthur rolled in front of her and she tripped over his chair, landing on his lap. She accidentally put her arms around his neck. "Hello, pretty lady."

Bratt smiled. "Hi. I'm Bratt."

Arthur raised his chin. "Arthur."

Satan sneered and took the map from Bratt and pulled her from the brunette man's lap.

Finn moved in front of her. "Stop right there, Miss!"

Satan laughed. "Don't get hurt, giant."

"Giant?!"

The girls giggled.

Finn blushed, distracted but he still was able to yank the parchment from Satan. He walked backwards but didn't see T until she rammed her elbow into his side. "Ugh!"

T laughed and threw the map to MC, who turned around and ran into Michael. Michael smiled charmingly and held out his hand.

"Ooh! Don't hurt him, MC! He's cute!" T called out.

Michael's eyes shined. "I thank thee, lady pirate. You're quite becoming yourself. Madam?"

MC blew out a breath and gave him the map. He seemed too nice to kill.

Michael handed the map to his brother.

Sly narrowed her eyes. "MA! Get me that map!"

MA giggled madly as she took her sword from her scabbard. She approached Malcolm slowly, swinging her metal in graceful arcs.

Malcolm was flabbergasted. He'd never met a woman pirate, nor one that seemed ready to divest him of his soul. "I have never taken up arms against a female and I shan't start now."

"Twill be a short fight." MA came closer.

"Corporal! Protect that map!" Shue yelled.

Malcolm hated this but orders were orders. He unsheathed his sword with shaky fingers. "Miss, please. I do not want to hurt you."

"Don't worry. You won't." MA swung.

Malcolm parried quickly and found the strike to be weak. Really women had no business fighting. The next blow was far more substantial and he realized she was just lulling him into a false sense of security.

Malcolm blocked all of her blows but it was difficult. She was wild and unpredictable. She was also fast and never took her eyes off of his.

He found himself looking back and got sliced for his trouble. Her dark eyes were like a forest; deep, green, mysterious and beguiling. He shook it off and paid attention before she separated his head from his neck.

Malcolm was so busy trying to block her blow for blow that he didn't notice she was backing him up. Suddenly she threw a blade at him with her left hand. He barely had time to dodge it before she lunged at him. He jumped back and found himself backed into a mast.

Her sword sank into the wood between his legs at an angle. She came forward and took the map from his limp fingers as he tried with all his might to not relax.

She winked at him before pulling the dagger from the wood and her blade from it as well. She put away both the dagger and map and turned her back on him to walk away.

The men watched in stupefied awe as the women retreated to their own ship and sailed away as Sly laughed loudly at her victory.

Malcolm slid to the ground slowly as Samuel scratched his blonde head. "Mayhap I'm none too bright but what just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You may go into the village but be back by morrow's first light! We set sail at daybreak!" Shue told his men. They were at a port off the coast of Marseille. Each were in a daze about what happened mere days ago.

"Are we to get supplies?" One man shouted.

"In the next port! Then we'll be sailing for home!"

"King Richard will not be happy about this." Michael whispered.

"Tis Malcolm's fault." Jacob hissed. "He couldn't handle one female."

The look Malcolm gave him was terrible as he lurched forward.

Noah stepped between them. "He's merely jesting."

"Calm down, Malcolm." Michael rubbed his brother's back.

Malcolm stalked off and was the first to leave the ship.

Michael sighed. "I'm glad I don't room with him."

Samuel, who did, sighed. "He is not happy."

"He was bested by a woman. Would you be?" Arthur wheeled to the side of the ship. "Come now. Help me."

The men helped him off the ship then wandered into town. It was around eight at night in a foreign village. They were hopelessly lost.

"Is that Malcolm?" Finn pointed up ahead.

They looked and sure enough, it was. They all called out and waved. "Malcolm!"

He turned and stopped.

They raced over to him. "Where are you going?"

"To a tavern." Malcolm grumbled. "If the directions some old crone gave me are correct."

"Charmer." Michael clapped his back.

Malcolm ignored him. "Damned French! I can't read anything!"

"I know French." Arthur wheeled forward. "Barely. I only just started learning."

Malcolm gave him the directions as best he could remember and after a few wrong turns, the group made it to the Lyon Tavern. They went inside and stopped dead.

"Is this fortunate or what?!" Arthur grinned.

The tavern was filled with women. Not just women but women in leather pants and soft lawn shirts. The pirates!

Obviously they were celebrating.

The thirteen men moved into the tavern and stopped beside the admittedly beautiful women. "Hello!"

The women looked over and laughed.

The men weren't expecting that reaction.

Finn started to withdraw his sword when Q smiled at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why? Are you an accomplished swordswoman as well?" He asked.

"Yes. But this tavern has a no fighting ban. Can't you read?" She pointed to a sign written in French.

Finn blushed and removed his hand from the hilt of his sword. "Then let us readjourn outside."

"Not until I'm good and sloushed." MA refused as she tipped her cup back.

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. "You fight unfairly, m'lady."

"Sore loser, eh?" She smirked. "I've killed men for less."

"Your crimes will not go unpunished."

"Of course not. But they will this night."

T jumped up and pulled Michael to a seat near her. "Join us!"

"Alright." Michael went willingly.

Finn was gobsmacked. "They're the enemy!"

"Beautiful enemy." Samuel caught sight of Q and winked at her.

"Finn is correct." Shane shook his head. "Tis not right."

"Thank you!" Finn waved his hands.

"Take a load off!" Z lifted her pint. "We'll even buy you a round!"

"Hell, deal!" Arthur pulled up beside Bratt.

Who giggled. "Hello again!"

"How are you?" He kissed her hand.

"A gentleman." She giggled again.

"Yeah baby!"

Satan sneered. "You're half a man. You're just gentle."

"And what is your name?" He asked the fiery Latina.

"Satan."

"Apt."

She gave him a dirty look.

"Ooh! Look at her!" Jacob elbowed Ryder. "I call her!"

Ryder nodded. "She's very beautiful."

"Go for the blonde next to her."

Ryder blushed. The girls could clearly hear them. "She wouldn't like me."

"Get some confidence!" Jacob rolled his eyes. "See, I'll start you off." He dragged Ryder behind him and walked up to the two young women. "I'm Jacob Puckerman and this is my fellow cabin boy, Ryder Flynn. Who might you enchantresses be?"

Rosette blushed. "I'm Rosette. This is Kit."

The blonde crossed her arms. "He was right. We're not interested."

"Come on. We're clearly the youngest of both crews. We have a lot in common."

"I think not." Kit was stubborn.

"I like your hair." Ryder blurted.

Rosette wasn't used to male attention and begged Kit with her eyes.

Kit relented. "One drink and then you go."

"That's all I need!" Jacob pulled up a seat.

Noah and Samuel sat across from MC and Q. "Hello, ladies!"

"Did they just call us ladies?!" MC squealed in French.

"Do you speak this ghastly language?" Noah asked.

Q cleared her throat. "Tis not ghastly."

"Anything would sound right beautiful coming from your lips." Samuel flirted.

"Whoo!" MA yelled. "Stake your claim, Q! He's a looker!"

The other girls began catcalling.

Q's lips twitched as Samuel turned red. "What would you know about romancing a woman?"

Samuel's green eyes twinkled as his embarrassment lessened. "Only what my mama taught me."

"You don't sound British."

"I'm American." Samuel said proudly. "Southern through and through."

"You're a colonist?" Q was surprised. "And you're in the British navy?"

"Aye. I didn't exactly get along with all the laws back home. I was given the chance to ship out or be jailed. I'd rather be on the open seas than rotting in prison."

Q looked to MC and spoke in French. "He's a rebel."

"Ooh, you like him!" MC cooed.

Q blushed. "Stop it, dear sister."

"Do you understand them?" Ross Pikes asked MA.

"I don't speak this rot. This entire bedeviled country can kiss my-"

Majors slapped a hand over MA's mouth. "She means no."

"I'm Ross." He held out a hand. "I'm from the colonies as well."

MA moved Majors' hand. "We won't hold that against you."

"Are you from Africa? You have such beautiful copper skin."

"Thank you but MC and I are from Italy."

Noah's eyes lit up with interest. "Italian women are my favorite."

MC blushed. "You don't look British either."

"I'm not." He said quickly. "My brother and I are from Saudi Arabia. We're Jewish."

"There's Jews in Saudi Arabia?"

"Yes, ma'am. Have you been?"

"A few times but they don't like us much."

"I find it hard to believe someone doesn't like you." He grinned charmingly.

Her blush rose.

"May we sit next to you?" Azimio asked White.

She flushed and nodded.

Azimio couldn't stop staring at her. "Where are you from?"

"Africa."

"My parents were from Africa. I hear it's beautiful."

"It's beautiful. Yet harsh."

"How harsh can a place be to produce such a beautiful woman?" He lifted her chin.

Her mouth fell open and she elbowed her companion. "Did you hear that, Porcelain?"

Porcelain removed his cloak. "He's being honest. You're beautiful, White."

David Karofsky gasped. This boy was as white as the moon and slender with fairy features. "My name is David."

Porcelain was shocked. "Are you speaking to me?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because. Look at me."

David blushed.

Porcelain's eyes widened.

Azimio saw what was happening. "How did a guy end up on an all female crew? You are the only guy, right?"

"They see me as one of the girls." Porcelain didn't take his eyes off David. "It helps that I'm the way I am."

"We're an open minded crew."

Porcelain smiled.

"You seem like a nice man, Ross." MA said. "Meet Flip."

Ross was struck by the dark skinned beauty. "Hello, m'lady."

Flip flushed and smiled. "Hello."

Ross sat next to her. "May I buy you a drink?"

"The first round's on us." Flip reminded him.

"Then allow me to get the next one."

Shane sat at the same table as them and Z. "Tis highly inappropriate and uncommon behavior."

"Calm down." Z shoved a drink at him. "Drink."

"What would Captain Shue say?!" Finn lifted his hands helplessly.

"That we're pathetic?" Sebastian Smythe lifted a brow. "As long as they're buying, I'll take a drink."

"We should be arresting them."

"Then why aren't we?" Malcolm had been glaring at an uncaring MA this whole time.

"I don't know if we can." Finn was over his head. "Do you even have the map?"

"No." MA sat up. "Sit down and have a drink before you die of uptightness."

Finn crashed into a seat. "I'm going to regret this."

Majors pulled Malcolm to a seat at their table. "Please smile. You look dreadfully upset."

He looked at her and was amazed by the kindness in her brown eyes. "I am."

"Is it because a woman bested you?"

"Tis true." He nodded once.

"Wee babe." MA muttered.

He narrowed his gaze on her. "I am no babe."

"You sound like one."

His glare intensified.

"So you're sisters?" Michael said loudly.

MC nodded, thankful he at least had a calm head. "MA, Q and I."

"Q's their sister because they grew up together." Bratt said.

"You don't look Italian." Samuel stared hard at Q.

"I'm from Sweden." Q told him. "But the three of us have been together longer."

"I have a younger brother and sister. Who's older?"

MC raised her hand. "By a week."

"How old are you?" Noah asked. "You look too young to cross a street by yourselves let alone be pirates."

"All of us in this room are nearly twenty."

"Are you two twins?" Samuel asked.

MA smirked. "I was born ten months after them."

"You look just alike."

"So do they. I can tell they're brothers." MC pointed out the Chang brothers.

"He looks nothing like me." Michael denied.

Malcolm scowled.

MA gave a loud _Ha!._ "Got that right."

Malcolm's face contorted. "What does that mean, maiden?!"

" _He's_ good-looking."

T cheered as the others oohed.

Majors facepalmed. "I believe this one is good looking as well. Just in a different way."

"I don't see it." MA looked deeply into Malcolm's eyes as she delivered the verbal blow.

Malcolm's cheeks turned red. "There is more than looks to a man!"

"Not much. Your sex is useless."

"Hey!" Finn whined.

" _Most_ of your sex is useless. I've yet to find a capable man."

"Mayhap you've killed him?" Malcolm said between clenched teeth.

"If I was able to kill him, he wasn't worth much, now was he?"

"MA!" MC hissed in Italian.

"What worth do you have, minx?" Malcolm demanded.

"MA's worth a lot." Majors came to her rescue. "She's the ship's doctor."

"What ninny would allow this madwoman near them?"

The girls glared at him as MA smirked. "She's good at what she does!"

"Doctors make you feel better. How on Earth could she make you feel better?"

"She sings to you while she stitches you up." Bratt defended.

"And she gives you the good stuff when she's diggin out the ball from a pistol." Satan added.

"She's quick and thorough." Q went on. "You never have to see her until something else goes wrong."

Noah's eyebrows moved. "I have a ball in my back that our quack doctor said was too far in to get out. Take a look at it?"

MC cooed. "What happened?"

Noah was about to explain that it was another woman's husband but didn't want that look to fade. "Battle."

She pouted and he smirked.

"If you really want me to dig a ball out of your back, you're going to need something stronger than ale to drink." MA said.

Noah turned. "Barkeep! Your strongest spirit!"

MA took a knife from her boot and placed it over the open flame at their table.

"Do you always keep knives on you?" Malcolm sneered.

"Yes."

Noah unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. "Pardon me, ladies."

The girls eyed him greedily and he preened as he walked over to MA. He sat in a seat and turned his back to her.

She waited until the barman gave him the drink before telling him to bite down on his shirt. As soon as he did, she sliced into his back. It was obvious where the bullet was and she made a tiny hole before delving deep. She worked quickly but with a steady hand.

She worked the ball out inch by inch until she was able to grasp it with her fingers. She set it on the table and threaded a needle she had stuck in her shirt. She sewed up his flesh then poured a bit of alcohol on it. "There."

A cheer went up.

"How'd you do that?" Malcolm wouldn't admit to being impressed.

"Practice." She returned the knife and needle to her person as Noah went back to his seat.

"How's it feel, brother?" Jacob asked.

Noah flexed as he redid the buttons on his shirt. "It itches a bit but otherwise good."

"MA's the best." MC gloated.

"What else can you do?" Malcolm wondered. "You fight and you patch up the wounded."

"She reads all those scientific periodicals and is up to date." Majors bragged.

"You can read?!"

MA glared at him. "I may be a pirate but I'm no idiot!"

He raised his hands. "I apologize."

"Most of us can read. Some of us in more than one language." Q said.

"Do you like to read?" Samuel asked.

"I enjoy it from time to time. Do you?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm a poor reader."

"I could help you."

He leaned forward. "Could you now?"

"Seriously. What else can you do?" Malcolm asked.

"Why? Close to respecting me?" MA taunted.

"You are a hard woman to get to know…"

She inclined her head and knocked back her drink.

"Don't I know it." Majors muttered. "But once you know her…, it gets harder."

Satan and Bratt fell out laughing.

MA scowled. "I didn't ask for you to get to know me."

"She's completely lovable though." Majors ignored her. "She and her sisters are musically inclined."

"Really?" Noah looked at MC.

"I sing a little." She blushed.

"MC sings a lot." Bratt bragged. "She's the main cook and she sings loud enough for the ship to hear her while she's cooking."

"And doing just about anything else." MA and Q said in unison.

MC blushed. "I like to sing."

"It's a good thing she's good at it or we'd have cut out her tongue long ago." MA snickered.

MC made a face at her sister. "You sing, too!"

"Not like you do. Nobody sings like you do." MA gave her praise.

MC blushed. "Thank you."

"I wish there was a stage big enough for everyone to hear MC sing." Q said.

MC ducked her head. "No!"

"Yes!" Rosette cheered. "You're the best singer ever!"

"I'm not."

"Take a compliment!" Satan snapped.

"Fine! Thank you!"

"What else do you girls do when you're not stealing?" Finn asked as he drank his second ale.

"We read, we take care of the ship and each other and we sing and dance." Q lifted her chin.

"Oh ho! You dance?!" Samuel's eyes lightened.

Q blushed. "We dance."

"None as good as Bratt though." Satan glanced at the blonde warmly.

Bratt smiled back. "MA. We often dance together."

"How?" Arthur was confused.

"We take turns being the man and woman."

"MA and I dance together, too." Majors piped up.

MA looked to her sharply.

"We do." Majors raised her shoulders slightly.

MA looked away in disgust.

"Women dancing together." Finn blinked. "Now I've heard of everything."

"I think it's adorable." White smiled at MA and Majors.

MA looked at her.

"Or not."

"Lighten up, MA." Q rolled her eyes. "It's just dancing."

MA's index finger tapped on the old wooden table.

"You've danced with all of us at one time or another." Rosette said.

Z laughed. "Not like that!"

MA shot her a glare as her finger tapped harder.

Flip blushed and giggled. "No way!"

"How did you not know?" Porcelain smirked.

"But how? They don't even bunk together!"

MA glared at Flip then at Majors.

The redhead raised her shoulders. "It's okay."

"I'll say. The redhead's pretty. Not my type mind you but I don't think I'm either of your type either." Sebastian raised his drink.

MA stood abruptly.

Majors pulled on her arm. "Please don't leave. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Sure." Sebastian smirked.

MA snatched her arm away and walked out.

Majors groaned lightly before glaring at an unrepentant Sebastian. "Thanks a lot."

He saluted her with his ale.

Majors turned to Malcolm, who was quiet. "What do you like to do for fun?"

Malcolm raised a brow. He was nowhere near a stupid man but if she refused to acknowledge it, so would he.

 _ **pagebreak**_

MC laughed loudly. "I love this story!"

Noah grinned. "He tells me I have to the count of three to surrender and while he's counting, I plunge my sword into his leg. He screams like a little girl as I pull it out and he just sort of crumples onto the ground cursing my name."

"Then what?!"

"He swears he's going to get revenge but I haven't heard from him to this day."

"I suppose no one will make merry with your mother again!"

"You never insult a man's mother." Noah nodded once.

Samuel turned to Q. "We're friends for a reason but I can't always tell what it is."

Q giggled. "You would do the same."

"Darn straight! Nobody talks to my mama!"

Q giggled harder.

"You have nice hair." Ryder murmured.

Kit narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"I said you have nice hair." He blushed.

"Why won't you look me in the eyes? Is it because I'm a pirate?"

"No!" He waved his hands.

Jacob facepalmed. "He's just never spoken to such a lovely woman before."

Kit didn't believe that at all.

"Kit." Rosette elbowed her.

Kit blew out a breath. "Thank you. You have nice hair, too."

Ryder took what he could get. He still blushed though. "And you have pretty lips."

Kit's eyes widened.

Jacob wanted to laugh so badly. Rosette grinned, happy her friend was getting attention.

"I am the ship's navigator." Arthur said proudly. "I look at the stars and skies and maps to make sure Shane knows where we're going."

"I can't read maps but I can read people." Bratt sat up excitedly.

"Can you now?"

"Aye!"

"Then read me."

Bratt studied him seriously. "You are kind. You are smart. You are fun and exciting. You are also serious. There is pain in your past but you don't let it define you. You have courage and bravery and you are most definitely all man."

Arthur stared at her, shocked. "Are you a witch?"

Bratt giggled. "No."

Satan rolled her eyes. "I doubt you're all that. Bratt sees what she wants to see."

"I'm sure she's very insightful." Arthur argued softly.

Bratt smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"Want to take a walk?"

"How are you going to walk?" Satan sneered.

"You're a cold woman."

"Satan's not that bad. She's just protective." Bratt rubbed her friend and lover's arm.

"And don't you forget it, knave. Where she goes, I go." Satan pointed to herself.

"I don't know if there will be room for you on my lap. You have a round bottom." Arthur taunted.

"Men seem to like it."

Arthur simply stared at her.

She could feel heat rush to her cheeks at his unspoken words. "Let us go then. I want to see how this "walk" will turn out."

"You've led a life of adventure." Porcelain whispered in awe.

"Haven't you? You're a pirate!" David sputtered.

"I don't see much action. I'm useless in a fight and Sly knows that." He sighed.

"I could show you some moves. Just so you don't get hurt if you're on your own." David blushed.

Porcelain blushed as well. "Thank you."

David stood. "Let's go. There's room outside."

"Want to watch?" Azimio asked White.

She nodded. "Your friend is really nice to Porcelain. I could see them being really good friends."

Azimio laughed until he saw she was serious. "Aye. I can see that as well."

"There are times when I hate our captain." Z said. "She's crazy and power mad."

"Isn't that a misnomer?" Shane asked.

Z laughed. "You're funny."

Shane smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. I like you."

Shane blushed. "You're a formidable woman, Ms. Z."

"Now cut all that "Ms" stuff out. I'm just Z."

"Of course, Miss."

Z blushed and shook her head.

"You are a striking woman." Ross told Flip.

Flip smiled. "You are handsome."

"No, I'm not. But thank you for your kind words."

"You're handsome to me."

Ross felt his entire world shift.

Finn hiccuped. He was really feeling the effects of his ale. He no longer cared that his crew were chatting up pirates. They weren't that bad anyway.

Sebastian downed another drink then stood. "I'm going back to the ship. Your company has been delightful, ladies but I must repair to my quarters at once." He bowed then left.

"We should all go soon." Michael looked at his watch.

T pouted. "Must you?"

"We leave at daybreak."

"We're leaving soon, too."

"You're following the map?"

"Aye."

"What's even on it?"

"You haven't seen it?"

Michael shook his head.

"We haven't either." T admitted. "Sly keeps a close eye on it."

"What's it even a map to?"

"We don't know where but we definitely know to what."

"What is it?"

"Treasure."

"And the king of England had it in his palace all this time? Mayhap it is too old and someone has gotten to it first?"

"No one's had all the missing pieces to find it." She shook her head.

"And you do?"

"Nearly."

He nodded. "King Richard will be very upset about losing it."

"I wish we didn't have to take it from you."

He shrugged. "You don't always win."

"I'm going to go." Malcolm said. "Tis been a pleasure speaking with you, Majors. You're an exceptional girl."

Majors blushed. "Thank you. I liked speaking with you as well."

"Safe travels." He bowed before leaving.

Majors sighed. She really liked him. He was smart, sweet and honorable. It was hard to run across many honorable men in her life.

"Let's take a turn about the village." MC suggested.

"Can you manage?" Noah asked.

She nodded slowly. "We'd just have to go very, very slowly."

Q grabbed her sister's arm and helped her up. "Where do you want to go about the village?"

"Just around."

Samuel offered Q his arm. Q blushed but took it. Noah did the same with MC. The foursome passed David, Porcelain, Azimio and White outside. They all waved to each other then continued on in their endeavors.

 ** _pagebreak_**

Malcolm breathed in the fresh air as he walked back to the ship. It was quiet and he was alone. He liked it like that. Though his men were his friends, he liked being alone as well. If for no other reason than to regroup and collect his thoughts.

He walked across the gravel and nearly stopped when he heard a voice. It was the voice of a siren, luring him into dangerous rocks. He looked around and spotted her up ahead, just sitting on a pole, singing.

He walked up to her. "You sing beautifully."

"Go away." She resumed singing.

"I apologize for Sebastian."

She stopped singing abruptly and got down. She walked away, towards the woods.

He blinked in surprise. "Wait!"

She kept moving.

He raced after her. "Wait!"

She moved faster.

He had a hard time keeping up as she ducked and dodged him. He finally was able to grasp her arm and pull her around. "What is your problem? I'm trying to apologize!"

"Don't bother!" She yanked her arm away.

"Why are you so prickly?!"

She turned from him.

He pulled her back. "You're so infuriating! Why on Earth would Majors want to be with you?!"

She blushed but glared up at him. "You know not of what you speak of! I'd advise you to mind your tongue lest I remove it from your useless throat!"

He glared at her. "She is sweet and kind and beautiful! What does she see in you?!"

"If you like her so much, marry her!"

"Would you even care?!"

"No."

He wanted to shake her. "All she could talk about was you."

"What a swift conversation."

"We've been talking all night."

Something passed in her eyes but it was gone before he could fully understand it. "Do you want a medal?"

"How can someone so little cause so much trouble?!"

"Little?!"

"You barely reach my chest."

She kicked him. When he bent over to rub his leg, she walked away.

He hobbled after her and threw himself on her. They both fell to the ground and rolled. He ended up atop her and gazed into her eyes.

She glared at him with green fire. "Get off me!"

He snapped out of it and glared back. " _Who are you?!_ "

"Someone that would like very much to run you through!" She pushed at his shoulders.

"Would you let me untangle our legs?!" He felt like cursing then realized that he was indeed on top of a woman. A very soft, cool woman. "Why are you cold?"

"What?" She glared at him.

"Your skin. It's cool to the touch." He rubbed at her hand then touched her face.

She burned and moved her head. "Stop!"

He continued touching her in awe. "You have such fire but you can't feel it."

"Would you get off me already?!"

He shook his head. "I'm trying to pay you a compliment!"

"I don't want your backhanded compliments!"

"You are-!"

"What?!" She lifted her chin.

He glared at her for a moment before crashing his lips to hers. Heat burned the both of them and they leaned back to stare at each other.

MA licked her lips slowly and blinked her impossibly wide eyes.

Malcolm dipped his head to taste her again. This kiss was tentative and soft. It was unhurried and spoke of a tenderness he didn't think she possessed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and changed the angle of the kiss. She swept her tongue over his bottom lip and when he opened his mouth at her boldness, she stormed inside.

He ran his fingers over her curves and finally untangled their limbs to open her legs and settle between them.

She swiveled her hips and he immediately pressed his firmness against her heat. They came together to writhe against each other but it wasn't enough.

He ripped his mouth from hers to press kisses to her face. He found the bottom of her shirt and pulled until it was over her head. He looked at her in the grass and found her irresistible.

She pulled him back down for a soul moving kiss and he palmed her breasts. His thumbs pressed against her nipples in time to the rhythm of her tongue.

She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his smooth chest and back. He kissed his way down to her chest and took a nipple into his hot mouth.

She arched her back and cried out even as she tightened her legs around his waist. He divided his attention between her two breasts as she held his head to her.

His fingers wandered down her form until he reached the buttons on her pants. He undid the three and plunged his hand inside. She was wet and swollen.

He pulled her bottoms down then did the same with his own. He looked at her as he positioned himself at her entrance. He was begging her to not refuse him but he would stop if she told him to.

She pulled him by his shirt and kissed him so he burrowed inside her. He swallowed her surprised cry and allowed her to get used to his size. When her hips started moving, he began to as well.

He pumped in and out of her slowly at first. She had never gone slowly with a male before. Usually they were two pumps and done. This was nice. She could feel him and be filled by him. She'd never felt so full before.

She wrapped her legs around him as much as her body would allow and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He started moving faster and she moved her hips in the opposite direction. He reached down and teased the hot button at the core of her then watched as she unfurled.

He watched her eyes specifically and was amazed when they lightened considerably and the green swallowed the black. He really loved her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes."

She flushed and ducked her head.

He kissed her and they felt a new urgency to cross a line. They pulsed and writhed against each other in an effort to make the other finish first. There would be no losers in this contest.

Just when she thought she wouldn't last, Malcolm fell over into the abyss. His rocking pulled her over in the next second then they kissed to keep the silence.

When all movement ceased, they parted lips and looked at each other, both breathing hard. She reached out, to stroke his face, then pulled back. But he nuzzled her hand anyway.

She allowed herself a moment of weakness before she pushed him off of her. He rolled easily and she began to redress.

He pulled up his own pants and redid the buttons before they both sat up. She reached for her shirt and pulled it on. She took her long black hair out of her shirt.

They both stood and he redid the buttons on his shirt. She stared over his shoulder the entire time. When he finished, he caressed her cheek then plunged his hand in her inky curls to bring her close and kiss her again.

The kiss was filled with heat and longing and ill-sated lust.

MA was the one to pull away. She searched his eyes for an answer when he didn't even know the question.

Suddenly there was a sound. Like a conch-shell being blown.

He turned with a frown. What made that noise? He turned back and she was gone. He took a step but literally had no idea where she'd gone.

He swore.

Was this just a fiery dream or did this really just happen?

He looked up and saw the sun was coming up so he headed back to his ship, thinking about the raven haired beauty that he'd begun having a craving for.


	4. Chapter 4

Shue bowed his head as King Richard IV reamed him out. He felt bad but not as bad as he once would have. Before… before his Emma died. He was fiercely loyal to his king and very protective over his wife but once she died, it was as if everything ceased to matter.

He sighed internally and wished for King Richard to hurry and tell him his punishment.

"Is that understood, Captain?" The dramatic king raised a brow.

"Yes, sire." Shue had no idea what he'd just agreed to.

"You're dismissed. I don't want to see you until you've returned with the map!"

Shue caught on then. Richard wanted him to retrieve the map. Too bad he'd never read it and had no idea where the pirates were headed. "I understand, Your Majesty."

King Richard nodded once.

Shue bowed once more then left the throne room. Once he cleared the heavy oak doors, he took a breath. His favorite (though he'd never tell them that) thirteen men snapped to attention and hurried over to him. "What is our sentence?"

Shue took another shuddering breath. "We must retrieve the map at once."

"How?" Michael demanded. "We don't know where they are or where they're going."

That was a fantastic question. "We set sail as soon as possible and roam the seas until we find them."

"We're never seeing English soil again, are we?" Arthur quipped.

Shue feared he was right.

 ** _pagebreak_**

"I hate bugs!" MC shrieked.

MA chuckled. "They're tiny. What can they do to you?"

"Take my blood!"

Bratt giggled. "I'm sure there aren't any bugs in the temple."

"We're going into an old, decrepit haunted temple for what?!" Satan groused. "Some stupid tablet?!"

"We can't read the map without the tablet." Q reminded her.

"This is a lot of work for a treasure that might not be real!"

"It's real. Sly wouldn't have us on a fool's errand."

"She'd better not." MA grumbled. "That crone is mad and I wouldn't put it past her to have us looking like fools."

"That's mutinous." Q frowned.

"No. If this map turns out to be fake, _that'll_ be mutinous."

"I put in a bid for that." Satan crossed her arms.

"Well I believe in the map." T spoke up. "I want my riches."

"Me too." Bratt added.

"After all we've been through with Sly, we deserve it." MC went on.

"So what are we doing standing around for?" MA threw out a hand. "Let's find this damned temple and get the stone."

In renewed spirits, the six cheered and raced forward in the jungle.

 ** _pagebreak_**

"What's wrong now?" Michael asked.

Malcolm scowled. "Nothing is wrong!"

"You've been moody for months. Are you worried about finding the girls? We'll find them one day."

"How do you know?" Malcolm straightened from the edge of the ship.

"Because we're the best England has to offer and Shue assures us that he has a lead on them."

Malcolm frowned.

Michael sighed. "Don't you want to find them?"

"I suppose."

"You suppose? What's going on with you? You've been different since France."

"Have I?" Malcolm frowned again.

"Yes!" His brother stressed.

Malcolm scowled. "I'm fine!"

"You need to take care of your itch. You're driving everyone mad."

"This whole boat is filled with lunatics!"

"And you're leading the charge."

"Do you really want to know?!"

Michael thought about it.

"Michael!"

"Alright! Yes, I want to know."

"I can't sleep."

"Since when have you had problems slumbering?" Michael thought it a jest.

Malcolm breathed deeply. "Since that witch cast her spell on me."

"You've encountered a witch?"

"That pirate."

"The one who bested you? You're still not over your defeat?!"

"I care not for my… defeat."

"Then what?" Michael was perplexed.

Malcolm pulled a face and ran a hand over his onyx hair. "We had relations."

Michael's almond eyes widened. "You what?!"

"We had relations." Malcolm burned.

"With MA?!"

"Yes."

"How?! She left ages before you."

"I found her at the docks, singing."

"And you decided to sleep together?" Michael was lost.

"No." Malcolm stressed. "It just happened."

"At the docks?!"

"In the woods beyond the docks!"

"Wow." Michael leaned on the railing.

"Is that all you have to say? You always stick your blasted nose in my business and now you've nothing to say?" Malcolm folded his arms.

"So she's entranced you?" Michael teased.

"I see her eyes when I close mine." Malcolm admitted.

"They were green, were they not?"

"Aye. A deep green."

Michael elbowed his brother. "I thought you had a thing for the redhead?"

Malcolm blushed. "Why would you think that?!"

Michael's eyes widened. "You do! You are captured by two women!"

"I am not! If anything, I could see myself mayhap liking Majors. But not that demonic MA."

"Then why do you see green when you close your eyes?" Michael walked away.

Malcolm stood there, gobsmacked into silence. Why indeed?

 ** _pagebreak_**

Majors brushed MA's curly hair back from her sweaty face. "Mayhap it was something you ate?"

"It was that jungle." Satan rocked with the ship without losing her balance or her tightly crossed arms. "She probably has malaria."

"Damn you to Hades, Satan!" MA muttered.

"You're the one vomiting as if it were your first time at sea."

MC wrung out a cloth and applied gentle pressure to her sister's face. "You have been ill everyday this month. We need to tell Sly to take us to a medicine man."

"No!" MA groaned.

"You can't attend to yourself!" Q snapped. "You need a medical professional! Quickly! Before you expire!"

"I'd rather die. Just push me over the side of the ship for the sharks to find."

"You need to take care of yourself." Majors scolded.

"I told you I would die soon."

"That is not funny!"

"MA, be reasonable!" MC applied more pressure.

"Twill take much time to reach land. We're in the middle of the ocean, looking for the godforsaken island the key is hidden on. Sly will never stop." MA dragged herself upright. "See? Tis already passing."

"Consult your books. Mayhap there is something in them that may help?" T suggested.

"What are you doing?!"

The girls turned to see Sly striding out of her quarters. "Nothing!"

"I don't pay you to stand around and gossip! Are you pirates or you ladies?!"

"Pirates!"

"Find something to do! Train the younger girls! Scrub the ship! Do something!"

"Aye, Captain!" They ran off.

Sly nodded and went to consult Z about where they were going.

The girls conjugated by the stairs leading below deck. "Dry bitch!"

"Satan!" MC erupted into giggles.

"She needs a man in the worst way!"

"What man would sleep with Sly?!" MA looked disgusted.

"There's gotta be some man with no self-respect." Q muttered.

The girls shuddered.

T hit Bratt's shoulder. "Come with me to get supplies."

"For what?" Bratt asked.

"My monthlies."

"Mine started two days ago." Satan groused.

"Yesterday." MC and Q said in unison.

"Mine isn't here yet." Majors smiled.

Everyone looked to MA, who scowled. "What?!"

"Are you on your lady days?" MC demanded.

MA turned a terrible look on each of them. "No."

"Why couldn't you just say that?" Q didn't get the dramatics.

Majors frowned. "You haven't had it in a while. Not as far as I can tell."

The girls gasped. "You haven't had your monthlies?!"

MA glared at Majors. "So what?!"

"Could you be with child?!" MC whisper-screamed.

"No!"

"How do you know?" Q demanded.

"Because God wouldn't be so cruel."

"You really think we're on His list of people to care about?" Satan snarked.

"Dammit." MA walked away.

The girls followed her. "Where are you going?"

"To consult my books!"

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Well?" MC moved with nervous energy.

MA closed the book. "I need a doctor."

"You are, aren't you?!" Q paced. "What were you thinking?! Do you even know the father?!"

MA chewed on her lips. "No."

"You're lying." Majors stared at her in shock. "Who is it? I wasn't aware you even slept with anyone else since we got the map. You haven't seemed interested in men since we left France."

MA stared at her, hoping she wouldn't connect the dots.

Too bad Majors was no fool. "Did you- did you have relations with the sailor?! Malcolm?!"

"No way!" T denied. "MA left way before any of us did."

"He left before us as well. She was extra quiet when she returned to the ship. I can't believe this!" Majors grew upset. "You gave me hell for liking him and you _slept with him_?!"

"He's just a stupid man." MA looked away.

"That you slept with! and are having a child by!" Majors started crying. "How could you?! Don't I mean anything to you?!"

MA opened her mouth, to say what she had no idea but Majors ran out. "Dammit!"

"You are with child." Bratt eyed MA in awe.

T was right behind her, cooing. "A babe!"

"Shit!" MA swore.

"You're going to have to stop cursing." MC was blown away.

"Ooh, you messed up!" Satan crowed.

Q was in over her head. "What will Sly say?! She won't be happy about this!"

"She'll make me walk the plank." MA didn't seem upset about that.

Q hit her. "This is serious! You're with child! _With child_ , MA! What are you going to do?!"

"Give it up obviously." MA leaned away from her.

"No!" MC, T and Bratt howled.

"Makes sense." Satan cocked her head.

Q calmed herself. "Yes. Yes, that is what we'll do. There must be some barren wretch who wants a bastard."

"No, Q!" MC hit her. "She should find that Malcolm and force him to make an honest woman out of her!"

"The lies you tell!" MA sputtered.

"MA! You are having a child! Be responsible!"

"I'm giving this child up. I don't want it. I especially never want to see its father again. You know I'll never marry and this changes nothing." MA left.

Q ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "I have to tell Sly."

"She had to know this was going to happen eventually." Satan pointed out. "We're female pirates that don't stray away from male attention when we're in port. It could have happened to any one of us."

"But it happened to her. Lucky!" T grumbled. "I'd kill to have been with Michael!"

"You'd kill for a scrap of lace."

T stuck out her tongue. "I have never wanted a man as much as I want that man. He actually listened to me when I spoke and asked questions. He was sweet and attentive and _I_ _love him_!"

"You met once!"

"Twice!"

Satan rolled her eyes.

"I like Arthur." Bratt blushed. "I don't understand everything he says but he's patient with me and explains so I'm not lost."

"How can you like that cripple?!" Satan was jealous.

"You're just mad he isn't scared of you." MC taunted.

"No, I'm not!"

"Men far and wide fear the great Satan but one half man matches your fire." Q dug.

Satan breathed deeply but it didn't help. "Shut up!"

"Does he find you attractive?" T asked suddenly.

"Of course." Satan blushed.

"MA says hate sex is the best sex."

"I will never sleep with that tadpole!"

"He seems the type to strike a woman's bare bottom." MC blushed.

Satan's color rose higher as images raced through her mind. Her mouth dried.

Bratt recognized the burning in her eyes. "I think you'd like that, Satan. Mayhap he is the man for you instead of me?"

Satan glared at her. "Keep your infirm!" She stalked out.

"It's so fun to tease her." T giggled as she swayed with the ship.

Bratt smiled. "The very next time we come across Arthur, I'll ask if he would like to bed the both of us. I wonder if he'll be up to the task?"

"He seems salacious." Q admitted. "And what man would turn down you two?"

Bratt threaded her arm through T's. "Let's get your supplies."

"I see you're in a happier mood!" MC teased.

Bratt's oceanic eyes twinkled but she said nothing as she and the Asian pirate flounced out.

Q took MC's hand. "You have to come with me to tell Sly. I can't do it by myself."

"Shouldn't MA be the one to tell her?" MC walked out.

"You know she won't. She'll hide it until the birth."

MC knew that was a very likely outcome. "Let's go."

 ** _pagebreak_**

"What?!" Sly roared.

Both MC and Q winced. "MA is with child."

"That low down filthy cur! How dare she pay back all my generosity with this flaming disregard for protocol?!"

"You never exactly told us we couldn't have a family." MC brought up.

" _We_ are family!" Sly let her mask slip and her hurt to show. "At least I thought so."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Q had to say.

"She should have been more careful! Does she even know the father?!"

MC and Q looked at each other uneasily.

"Who is it?!" Sly raised her voice.

"A sailor from the British navy." They gulped.

"One of those lily spotted mottleheads?! Why couldn't she have gotten pregnant by another pirate?!"

They shrugged.

"Where is she?!"

"We know not."

"And what exactly was her plan?!"

"She wants to give it away." MC bit off.

Sly blinked. "Good. As soon as she has the bastard, we'll find an orphanage."

"But-"

"You're dismissed! Tell that cow to see me at once!" Sly turned her back on them.

Q grabbed MC's arm when it looked like she'd argue. "Aye, Captain."


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked as he entered his brother's cabin.

"Writing a letter." Noah said before realizing he spoke the truth.

"To whom? Your mother? Our sister?"

"Yes." Noah lied.

"What did you say? That we were chasing pirates?" Jacob came in fully and approached the desk.

Noah leaned across the paper. "Tis none of your business!"

Jacob peeked at the part of the paper that was exposed. "Methinks Nicolette hasn't changed her name to MC."

Noah blushed. "Get out!"

"What are you writing?" Jacob tugged at the page.

"No!" Noah moved.

They fought over the paper until they heard a rip and each of them held a piece. Jacob's mouth formed an "o" before he ran out.

Noah ran after him quickly before he could show it to anyone else.

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Land ho!" Kit shouted.

Q walked to the captain's quarters and knocked.

"Enter!" Sly shouted.

Q came inside. "Land has been sighted, Captain."

Sly nodded. "Round up the first round. Even MA."

"Captain. She's further along."

"She has loyalties to me first!"

"Aye, Captain." Q left. She didn't want to listen to any more berating of her sister. Sly had been on a warpath ever since finding out. Gossip on the ship had been at an all time high as well.

Q left to find MC, T, Satan, Bratt and MA. She quickly rounded them up and explained that they were to check out the island to see if it at last held the key they sought.

They commandeered two rowboats and rowed ashore. They pulled the boats out of the surf and tied them to two coconut trees before heading deep into the thicket.

The girls used machetes to cut through the forest as they wandered around without a clue. All they knew was that the key was buried in a treasure chest on an uncharted island.

"This is an remotely flat space." Q stopped. "Let's start digging."

"Shouldn't we look for indigenous peoples?" MA brought up.

"You and MC can. The rest of us will dig up this area. We have no idea how large this island is. Leave a trail."

"Aye." MA took MC's arm and led her back through the woods.

They'd been walking for an hour before MC turned to her. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." MA cut through a bush as large as herself.

"Shouldn't you be bigger?"

"How should I know? I've never met a pregnant woman."

She could relate to that. "Don't you want to at least keep it for a while?"

"No." MA was tired of having this argument.

"How are things between you and Majors?" MC switched subjects but that one was just as hard.

MA sighed. "She's still not talking to me."

"How do you feel about that?"

"No."

"Please, MA? It's so hard to read you sometimes."

MA rolled her eyes hard before bursting into a clearing. There were screams from three people, one being MC. She rolled her eyes again and pointed her machete at the lone male. "Are there more of you?"

He blinked as his heart raced.

"Do you know English?" She went on.

He nodded.

"Is there anyone else on the island?"

He shook his head.

"Good. Who are you and why are you alone on an island in the middle of nowhere?"

The female frowned. "We were here first!"

"I didn't request your thoughts." MA barely looked at her. "I'm speaking with him."

The female scoffed in offense. "I have a voice, too!"

"I don't want to hear it. Keep quiet lest I cut out your wagging tongue and show it to you."

She covered her mouth with both hands. "Eep!"

"Now you. Speak!" MA glared at the boy.

He gulped. "My name is Blaine. This is my older sister, Rachel. We were shipwrecked here two years ago. We feared no one would ever find us here."

"Why were you near here? What's so special about this island?"

Blaine and Rachel looked at each other.

MC came closer as they backed away. "It's okay. We won't hurt you."

"Then why is she pointing her blade at us?" Blaine pointed out the sparkling metal.

MA rolled her eyes again and sheathed the machete. "Now will you cooperate?"

Blaine relaxed. "Our father was looking for a mysterious key that opened a gate to untold fortune."

"Is the key here?"

"Yes. Our father and his crew didn't make it but he was able to find the key before he died."

"Let's see it."

"No."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his back. "Blaine, do what she says!"

"Listen to your sister." MA warned.

"What's to stop you from killing us once you have the key?" Blaine looked her in the eye.

"What's to stop us from killing you then taking the key?"

"Stop that!" MC scolded. "We promise not to harm you."

"The vow of a pirate holds less weight than a thimble." Blaine spat.

Both MA and MC were offended. "Our word is our bond! We would never go back on our word!"

"So you say!"

"Watch it, whelp!" MA pulled out her sword.

MC put her arm down. "We don't have to solve this with violence."

"I want proof you won't hurt me or my sister." Blaine stated clearly, even though he was afraid.

"You may hold my machete." MC offered. "Would you feel better with a weapon?"

"Yes." He nodded.

She handed it over. He felt it in his hand before nodding once. She smiled. "Can you take us to the key?"

Rachel moved from behind her brother. "You're a pirate, are you not? I have never heard of a pirate asking."

"I'm nice."

"How did you become a pirate? You're a woman. You should be a governess."

"My patience grows thin!" MA snapped.

"You're not nice." Rachel pouted.

"I'm not."

Blaine smiled despite himself. "We reburied it."

"Why?" MA didn't understand that.

"We had no use for it. If we give you the key, will you take us back to Persia?"

MA stared at him for a long time. "Aye."

"Your word?"

"My word. I vow to see you and your sister to Persia."

Blaine stuck out his hand and she shook it. "This way."

 ** _pagebreak_**

"This is the key?" MA was wholly underwhelmed.

"Tis a rock in the shape of a star." MC didn't get it either.

"Tis the key though." Blaine said.

MA shrugged and put it in her satchel. "Let us return to the others then the ship."

"I hope we can find them." MC turned around. "Tis getting dark."

"We can get you to the beach. Can you find your shipmates from there?" Blaine asked.

"Aye. We made a path. How big is this island?" MA shielded her eyes against the setting sun.

"Not very." Rachel responded. "We've been over every inch of it. I hate it!"

"Two years is a long time to be stranded." MC soothed her.

Rachel looked at her. "You are nice."

MC smiled.

"I can see that hindering you in your line of work."

MC's smile faded.

MA chuckled.

MC glared at her.

"Twas funny."

Rachel beamed. "We must pack!"

"Pack?! What could you possibly have?!"

"Very little." Blaine assured her. He pointed in a direction. "This way."

They followed in a single line all through the forest until they reached the beach.

"I see our rowboats!" MC pointed.

"Get your belongings and meet us here." MA ordered the siblings.

"You won't leave us?" Rachel worried her lip.

"You test me, wench."

"Apologies!" She ran off, Blaine following slower.

"Find the others and let them know we found the key. I'll watch the boats and keep those two in hand." MA told her sister.

"You have to trust someone sometime." MC smirked.

"A trusting pirate is a foolish and dead pirate."

"You trust me, do you not?"

MA walked off.

MC frowned. "Why won't you say yes?!"

MA untied the boats and pushed them towards the water.

MC shook her head before walking off to find the others. Being family with that sourpuss was nigh impossible sometimes.

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Who are they?" Satan demanded as she wiped sweat off the back of her neck with a rag.

MC had found the others and led them to the beach. "I told you. We wouldn't have found the key without them."

"And we're taking them with us?" T was confused about that part.

"MA vowed to see them home."

Satan crowed. "You keep digging your own grave!"

"No one asked for your opinion!" MA bit off.

Q rolled her eyes. "Let's just get back to the ship."

The girls got in the rowboats and saved room for the siblings to get in one each before rowing out to the ship.

They attached the rowboats to ropes then climbed the rope ladders to go up. Sly was waiting impatiently. "Well?!"

"We have the key." Q reported.

"Where is it?" She snapped her fingers.

MA handed it over.

"Tis a rock! Why is it a blasted rock?!"

"It just is."

Sly glared at her. "Who are these two?!"

"They helped us find it. They were shipwrecked here two years ago."

"What is that supposed to mean to me?"

"I gave my word to see them home."

"You gave your word; not mine!"

"Without them, you wouldn't have your precious key!"

Sly stepped up to her and glared down at her. MA glared right back. "They can stay until the next port but then they're off my ship!"

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Sly intensified her glare before sweeping away. "Becks! My quarters! Now!"

Becks ran behind her.

Blaine looked at MA. "Thank you for keeping your word."

"Tread lightly." MA turned to him. "You may stay with Porcelain. He will relish another male aboard. As for you, you can bunk with Z. If she permits it."

Rachel nodded, still a little afraid of Sly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Ever." MA walked off.

"Don't mind her. She's just a bear." T waved a hand. "Let me introduce you to everyone."

Everyone dispersed but MC and Q. Q had her arms crossed and swayed with the ship easily. "This is a disaster. Those two will get in our way."

"We're only going to have them aboard until we get to the next port." MC reminded her.

"That girl already tests my patience. She would not stop talking all the way to the ship."

"I'm sure she's harmless."

Q gave her a look.

MC smiled. "Have I mentioned my affection for you?"

"Not in a few days time." Q cracked a smile.

"I adore you."

"I adore you, too but this will end in disaster. Mark my words."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll be sad to see you go." Porcelain said.

Blaine smiled. "I'll be sad to go. I really enjoyed being on board."

"I don't see how. Some of these women are rough."

"You mean like Captain Sly?"

"She doesn't hate you. She's just like that to everyone." Porcelain assured him.

"But why? What could have possibly happened to that woman to make her so mean?"

Porcelain shrugged.

Blaine left it alone and laid back in his bunk. "Do you want your clothes back?"

Porcelain was used to the quiet. "What?"

"The clothes you let me borrow. Do you want them back?" Blaine turned and looked underneath him at Porcelain.

Porcelain shrugged. "I can always get more clothes."

"Thank you." Blaine straightened out in his bed. "I know not how it'll be to be back in Persia. Our father was widowed and we didn't have many servants."

"I'm sure you'll have someone looking forward to your return."

Blaine felt safe in the dark so he spoke his fears. "I fear that may not be true. We have no other family and we are of age now. No one will want us."

Porcelain was quiet so long, Blaine thought he fell asleep. "Ask Sly to stay."

Blaine started. He heard when Porcelain turned and realized he was well on his way to sleep so he made up his mind to do just that. In the morning.

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Sir?" Finn approached Shue cautiously.

"What is it?" Shue grumbled.

"We've arrived at port. Do you want us to gather supplies or search for word of the pirates?"

"Both. Though it'll do no good. They're long gone, if they were ever here a'tall."

Finn had never seen his captain like this. True, Shue enjoyed a drink every now and again but he never got sloshed on the job and certainly never enough to where he spoke so forlornly. "We'll find them, Sir."

"It's been ten months!" Shue spat.

"Aye but the world is only so big."

Shue chuckled darkly. "Tis true, first mate. Tis true."

Finn hoped that chuckle would put his captain in a better mood. "I'll send the men out."

"Go with them. Have a drink on me."

Finn's lips twisted before he left. They had to find them pirates and quick!

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Land ho!" Kit shouted.

"Finally! I'm ready to get off this forsaken boat!" MA grumbled.

"You've been crabby all morning." Q noticed. "What happened to the nice girl that was here for the past six months?"

"I want this brat out. I'm sick of carrying it."

"She's allowed to have an off day." MC rubbed her sister's belly.

"Considering she's been so sweet and nice these last months, I say she's earned it." Satan cracked.

T swatted her.

"Go get Blaine and Rachel. It's time for them to leave." Q pushed MA gently.

"I can't wait for them to be gone." MA walked off.

"Aye, she's a menace." Satan said sotto voice.

"I heard that!" MA kept walking.

Satan ran away.

MA went below stairs and knocked on Porcelain's door. "Open!" The door opened and Porcelain was there. "MA!"

"Tis time to go. We'll be pulling into port shortly."

"Aye." He left the room.

MA peeked inside the room. "Blaine."

"I heard you." He came to the door. "What do you think of us asking Sly to stay?"

"Stay where?"

"Here. On the ship."

MA stared at him. "What?!"

"What do you think-?"

"I heard you! I just don't understand you! Why would you want to stay?!"

Blaine told her what he told Porcelain last night. "You are a family. We don't have a family anymore."

"You can ask but I'll doubt she say yes."

"Would you vouch for us?" He begged.

"She isn't thrilled with me!"

"Please?!" He pleaded.

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose."

He hugged her.

She pulled him off. "Do not ever do that again."

He pouted but was too happy for it to stick. "Noted!"

"Get your sister. We'll be leaving soon."

He nodded and walked off to find Z's room.

MA went to another door and knocked.

"Who is it?" A voice called out.

MA knocked again.

The voice groaned before the door opened. Majors narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Do you not want to say goodbye to Blaine and Rachel?"

"I suppose so."

MA stared at her for a second before blurting, "How long are you going to stay angry with me? It's been months."

"You are pregnant with a man's child." Majors said slowly.

"Is it any man's child or that man's child?"

"Both!"

"You make no sense, woman! What do you want from me?! I cannot change the past! It has happened! Deal with it!"

"Deal with it?!" Majors screeched.

"Deal with it! I'm dealing with it!"

"How?! How are you going to raise a child?!"

"If you'd been talking to me, you would know I'm giving this child up."

Majors gasped. "You cannot."

"Twill be simple."

"No! You cannot! That child is part of you!"

"This child is inside of me."

"She has your blood. How can you give that up?"

"He also has his blood. You don't even want me to be pregnant! Why do you care what I do with the bastard?"

"MA, this child is you! We don't have families. This child could be your family."

"Who said I wanted a family?! As far as I see, family is nothing more than a waste of a definition!"

Majors pouted. "You don't mean that."

"What do you care what I mean?"

Majors sighed deeply. "I do care."

"So much so that you've ignored me for six months?" MA raised a brow.

Majors whimpered. "I was hurt."

"Even if I were to keep it, what would it change between us?"

"I think you like him."

"I have no attachment to this baby."

"Not the baby. Malcolm. Why else would you keep it from me that you bedded him?"

MA blushed. "I do not like him!"

Majors looked at her.

"I will not argue with you on this."

Majors sighed. "I missed you."

MA looked around before stepping closer. "I missed you, too."

Majors was thrilled. "You did?"

MA nodded. "Very much so."

"I am gladdened to hear that."

MA kissed her softly.

Majors fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms around MA.

MA broke the kiss. "We're going ashore."

Majors took MA's hands. "Walk with me?"

"Will you make me hold your hand the entire time?" MA looked down at their hands.

"Yes!"

She sighed. "Very well."

Majors was surprised by the easy acquiescence. She beamed. "Let us go then."

MA took her hand and waddled forth, rolling her eyes. What a goober.

 ** _pagebreak_**

Blaine stood in front of the crowd of girls as they all said goodbye and wished him and his sister safe travels. It was now or never. "Sly?"

"What?!" Sly barked.

Blaine gathered his courage. "We don't want to go. Can we stay with you?"

Gasps rippled through the crowd.

Sly glared at him. "Stay?! I told you you had til the next port then you were off my ship!"

"I know but there is nothing for us in Persia. We have no family and more than likely no place to live."

"How is that my problem?!"

"You've taken in all these women with stories like ours." Rachel spoke up. "Why can you not make room for us?"

"Mayhap I don't like you?"

"You like us?" Half the women blurted out.

Sly sent them a hellish look. "I don't need anymore crew."

"We can keep the crew's spirits up." Rachel said excitedly. "We can sing and we'll sing songs to help pass the long days at sea."

"Eh, more singers." Sly narrowed her eyes. She searched out a girl. "You! You've put them up to it!"

MA rolled her eyes. "They just want a family."

"And do you think we're a family?"

"What is a family?"

"Answer the question, gel!"

"Why is it so important to you what I think?!"

"No! You may not stay!" Sly thundered.

MA growled. "We could be a family if you didn't stomp around like a dragon!"

"So you're saying tis my fault you're with child?!"

"Tis my fault. I was not careful and it happened. When will you people let it go?!"

Sly glared at everyone at the harbor. "They may stay. But they must be trained. If they die at first combat, twon't be my fault." She strode off.

A cheer went up as the women clapped Blaine and Rachel on the back.

Blaine and Rachel hugged each other then hugged MA. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't squeeze. I feel unwell this day." MA warned.

"We'll get supplies." MC soothed. "You sit at the dock and rest."

"I'll stay with you." Majors offered.

MA sat at the edge of the dock with Majors by her side.

 ** _pagebreak_**

The pains increased until MA couldn't take it. She had to tell someone. She knocked on MC's and Q's door.

Q answered. "Tis the middle of the night. What is it?"

"I'm in pain."

Q stared in shock. MA never admitted to pain. "Do you think it could be the babe?"

"I would suppose so. Mayhap tis time?"

"MC! Wake up!" Q went to her sister and shook her shoulder.

MC awoke with a start. "What is it, Q? Tis dark as onyx."

"MA is having the babe!"

MC rolled out of the bed in a flash and strode over to MA. "Are you?!"

"Aye, I think so." MA nodded.

"We need to get you to the medical cabin."

"I'll need help."

"Walking?"

"For getting the babe out!"

"Oh." MC blushed. "I'll get Satan, Bratt, T and Majors."

"I'll help you to the cabin." Q said.

"Thank you." MA walked slowly.

MC ran off to find the other girls while Q helped MA to the cabin. MA searched for everything she would need. Though she'd attended births before, they'd all been for animals. She hoped it wouldn't be too different than a human.

Five minutes later, the girls were together and huddled by a cot. MA leaned back on it and breathed deeply.

"Does it hurt?" Bratt asked.

"Very much so." MA felt herself to see if she were ready to push.

"You're doing amazing." Majors hugged her.

"Tis joyful and all but I need someone to catch the babe."

"Catch it?" Satan was all kinds of confused.

"Aye. Catch it."

"I want to!" Bratt bounced.

MA handed her a big cloth. "Stand down and get ready."

"You are doing remarkably well." T murmured.

"I'm ready to pass out."

"Just focus on breathing." MC said as she stroked her sister's back.

"I have to push." MA shook her head. She sat up a little and began pushing with all her strength.

"What is that?" Bratt cocked her head.

"Tis the head." MA felt between her legs.

Bratt's eyes widened. "Hmm."

"This is something to behold." Satan felt like passing out, too.

MA pushed and pushed until she felt like she couldn't push anymore. There was a pop as the shoulders broke free of her and she leaned down and pulled the baby from her body.

Bratt wrapped the baby in the cloth and handed it to MA. "It's sticky and gross!"

"We need to clean it." MA deadpanned as she put her finger in the baby's mouth to clean out the blood and mucus.

Q wrung out a cloth from a bucket and handed it to her.

The baby began crying loudly.

"Aww!" The girls melted.

MA began to clean the baby off. "I was right. Tis a boy."

A cheer went up.

Once he was cleaned, MA rocked with him. "Calm yourself, little one. There is nothing to hurt you."

Majors touched his little hand and marveled. "You made this."

The corner of MA's mouth kicked up. "I did."

MC was about to lobby for her to keep him when MA flinched. "What's wrong?"

"I feel something coming." She frowned.

Bratt looked under the cover that was covering MA. "I see another head!"

"Another one?!"

"You're having twins!" T clasped her hands together.

"Why?!" MA snapped before handing the boy to Majors. "Hold him."

Majors' eyes widened. "I've never held a babe before!"

"Learn! I'm a little busy!"

"Push!" MC held her sister's hand.

"How big is this kid?!" MA grunted as she pushed.

"Enough to split you in half." Satan was pale.

MA strained and pushed until the shoulders were out then pulled out the new baby. She cleaned it off. "Tis a girl."

"Yay!" Majors and T cheered.

"I need scissors."

Satan handed her a pair of silver shears. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Cut the cord." MA cut the cord attached to both babies. "This better be it."

"I cannot believe you had two babies inside you." MC marveled. "You barely looked pregnant in the first place."

"As long as it's over, I do not care. This has been a hardship."

"You have two babes." Bratt touched the girl.

"What are you going to name them?" T asked.

"Why would I name them?" MA adjusted the girl in her arms.

"Because they need names." MC said firmly.

"I like the name Mikaela."

"Tis beautiful." Q kissed the newly named Mikaela's head.

MA smiled briefly. "He can have his father's name. A gift."

Majors touched the baby's cheek. "Malcolm. Tis a handsome name."

MA rolled her eyes. Malcolm let out a hearty cry. "He must be hungry."

"How are you to feed them?"

MA gave Mikaela to MC and took Malcolm from Majors. She adjusted him in her arms and attached his mouth to her breast. He started suckling deeply and put his little hands on her breast as if to hold it still.

Majors blushed. "How do you know to do that?"

"Tis in books. And it's what animals do."

She nodded. "Where are we to put them?"

"We can put them in boxes for the meanwhile."

"Boxes?!" MC set a hand on her hip. "They need real cribs!"

"Their new mother can give them real cribs. All we have are boxes."

"You're still giving them up?" Q was a bit sad over that. The babies weren't real to her before so giving them up was a given but now…

"Aye. Of course." MA readjusted Malcolm so she could get comfortable.

"But there's two of them." T spoke up.

"I can count, yes."

"But they're yours." Bratt said sadly.

"They're not mine. I just gave birth to them. They'll get what they need from a real mother."

"What's going on in here?!" Sly's voice boomed.

The babies started crying.

MA rocked Malcolm and took Mikaela back from MC to rock her, too.

"MA had the babies." Q reported.

"Babies?! As in more than one?!" Sly stalked closer. She reared back when she saw both babies.

"Tis a miracle, is it not?" Majors brushed back Malcolm's fine hair.

"Twins." Sly was in awe. "What are they?"

"A boy and a girl." MA finally calmed the children.

"And their names?"

"Malcolm and Mikaela."

Sly nodded. "Everyone, back to bed! We'll deal with this in the morning."

"Where are we going to put the babes?" Majors asked.

"In a box." Sly decided.

"They're not newborn kittens."

"Newborn kittens are cute."

"My children are cute!" MA barked before she realized what she'd said. "I mean, these children are cute. I mean, I'm tired. Leave so I may put them in a box and retire."

"May I switch rooms with T so I can be with MA and help take care of the babes?" Majors asked.

"Why?" Sly demanded.

"She needs help. She just gave birth."

"I'll be fine." MA denied.

"You need help."

"I care not." Sly rolled her eyes. "Do it and do it quickly. Go to bed!"

They watched as she stalked out.

"Care you even walk?" MC asked MA. "How are you to get to your cabin?"

"I may need help." MA admitted.

"Bratt and I can help you." Satan offered. "Just don't give birth to anything else on the way."

"You're hilarious."

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Men!" Shue exclaimed happily. "I've word that the pirates were seen off the coast of Greece! We sail forthwith!"

A cheer went up.

"Hoist the sails, pull up the anchors!"

Men jumped to work adjusting the sails and pulling up the anchors.

"We're going to find them!" Jacob squirmed excitedly.

"I bet it had something to do with that blue eyed gel." Noah wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder.

Jacob blushed. "Like you don't want to see your Italian flower."

Noah breathed deeply. "I do. I'm going to marry that woman!"

"A pirate?!" Finn gaped at his best friend. "You cannot marry a pirate!"

"Why not? I want to marry T." Michael shrugged.

His brother looked at him askance. "Our parents would never allow that!"

"They don't have a choice. I marry whom I very well choose and I choose that raven haired thief."

Ryder blushed. "I like Kit."

"And I think she likes you, too." Azimio teased. "She was barely prickly to you when we left."

His blush rode higher on his cheeks.

"That's well and dandy for you chuckleheads but I didn't find a soul to connect to." Sebastian frowned.

"That's because I swayed Porcelain." David elbowed him.

"He was too skinny." Sebastian moved his arm.

"Well if Flip will have me, I'd gladly take her from a life of crime." Ross smiled warmly.

"I'd take Q back home to meet my mama." Samuel proclaimed.

"I can see White meeting my parents." Azimio stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Shane blushed despite his dark coloring. "I must admit that Z is unlike any woman I've ever known. Pirate or no."

The guys had to tease him.

"Well I'm taking Bratt home with me first chance I get." Arthur said when the teasing stopped.

"What about Satan?" Finn asked. "I doubt that she'd just let you."

"Oh, I'm going to tame that woman." Arthur grinned.

"Ooh!" The men taunted.

"Men!" Shue yelled. "Get to work!"

They jumped then ran off to do their jobs.

 _ **pagebreak**_

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Majors asked as MA lifted Malcolm and put him in the basket.

"Aye." MA whispered so as not to awaken the babies.

"It's been four months. Surely you've grown attached to them at least a bit?"

"Nay." She put Mikaela beside her brother then covered the basket with a blanket.

Majors sighed. "I wish you would change your mind."

"How often does that happen?" MA picked the basket up by its handle and looked at her.

"Not often enough." Majors grumbled.

A knock sounded at the door. The two women turned as it opened to reveal MC and Q. "Tis time."

MA nodded and started to walk off but Majors grabbed her arm. "I want to say goodbye. To the babes."

MA held out the basket.

Majors lifted the blanket and kissed both babies as she silently cried. She pulled the blanket down and nodded.

MA followed MC and Q out and above deck. Most of the women were up top, wanting to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, babes." Bratt cried.

T was a mess. She was sobbing loudly as Porcelain rubbed her back. "So long, sweet, sweet babes."

Satan touched the basket then turned so Bratt could hold her.

Various women touched the basket in turn, whispering goodbyes.

Sly glared at them all. "Get back to work!"

They dispersed angrily.

"Hurry up and drop the brats off at the convent and return at once. We leave soon." Sly returned to her quarters.

MA, MC and Q walked down the gangplank and pulled up the hoods on their cloaks before disappearing into the village.

They walked a familiar and unforgotten trail until they made it to a large stone building near the woods.

MA set the basket on the steps and lifted the blanket. "Say your goodbyes."

"You don't have to do this." MC hissed.

"I do."

Q sat on the steps and pulled the basket closer. "Be safe. Take care of each other."

"I cannot believe this!" MC kept her voice down. "How could you do this?! This is the exact convent our mother left us in! You know how it feels to be unwanted! Why would you do that to them?!"

MA spun around quickly. "Do not lecture me on what is right! You were the one who could not get over that devil woman leaving! I'm doing what is necessary! They don't need me! They won't want me! They deserve a real mother and they'll get one!"

"Like we did?! We are pirates! We have no mother! Just each other!"

"And they'll have each other!"

"And the knowledge that they weren't enough for their mother to love them!"

"What do you know of love?!"

MC swallowed. "I love you. I love Q. I love T and Satan and Bratt. I love Z, Porcelain, White, Majors, Flip, Blaine, Rachel and everyone else. I even love Sly. I love Noah. I know love and so do you. You don't have to be afraid."

MA turned away. "I fear nothing."

Q swallowed and stood up. "I think you fear love. Loving these children and Majors, mayhap Malcolm and anyone else. Because your mother didn't love you."

"You don't know that. She could have loved us."

MC was gobsmacked. "You've never thought she loved us."

"You may be right." MA stared at her slumbering children. "I think I've grown attached."

MC was afraid to hope. "What does this mean?"

"That they definitely deserve better than me." MA dropped to her knees and kissed each baby before lifting her ever present rosary off her chest and placing it in the basket.

"Please don't do this." MC begged. "You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"I already do." MA caressed Malcolm's cheek.

Q wrapped her arms around MA. "Then don't do it."

"We'll help you." MC did, too. "I vow we will get through this together."

MA closed her eyes and laid on top of the basket. "I don't deserve them."

"Then spend your life being the best mother."

The door to the old convent opened suddenly. "Ay, gels! What are ye doin out here?!"

The girls looked up in shock.

"Are ye stealing a young babe?! Shoo! Go on, git!" The old woman made shooing motions.

"These are my children." MA snapped.

"Chilren? There is more'n one?" She adjusted her glasses. "Ay! Ye look right familiar!"

"We once belonged here when we were their age." MC spoke.

"And ye thought to drop off ye bastards to where you once were? Alright. Give 'em here." The woman snapped her fingers and held out her hands for the basket.

MA gulped and picked up the basket with trembling hands.

"Don't do this." Her sisters whispered.

The old woman pulled at the basket but MA wouldn't let go. "Ey now! Let go!"

"That's it, MA! Don't let go!" MC and Q cheered.

MA tried to let go but it was like her hands had a mind of their own.

One of the babies woke up and started crying.

MA snatched the basket back and checked over the babies. "Hush, don't cry. Mummy's here."

"Yay!" MC and Q yelled in the early morning sun.

The old woman set her fists on her bony hips. "If you weren't gon give 'em up, ye shouldn't a-brought 'em all this way!"

MA covered the babies in kisses before righting the blanket and standing. "This was a mistake. You can't have them. They're mine."

The old woman smiled. "Git on with ye. Raise them babes right."

MA hugged the basket to her chest. "I will."

MC and Q hugged her tightly. "We'll make sure of it!"

"Sly is not going to like what I have to say."

 ** _pagebreak_**

"What?!" Sly roared.

"I quit." MA repeated.

"You cannot quit!"

"I can and I am. I am a mother."

"I thought you were going to drop those bastards off?! Why are they back on my ship?!"

"Just until I can clean out my cabin." MA shrugged.

"And we're going with her." MC smiled.

Q nodded.

Sly stared at them in slackjawed awe. "You will not quit over some babes!"

"I quit, too." Majors stood next to MA. "I never wanted her to give them up."

"What is your plan?!"

"I have enough to buy a home. We will live together." MA held Majors' hand. "We will take care of the babes together."

"What of the treasure?"

"They are my treasure." MA smiled wistfully.

Sly hated it but she felt something move inside her. She had a flashback to when she first met Q, MC and MA. She'd met Q first in Sweden and saw herself in the lost seven year old. When she traveled to Italy, she found a seven and six year old who were just as abandoned and she took pity on them.

By the end of the week, she'd adopted all three girls and vowed to protect them with everything she had. She'd ended up picking up more girls along the way along with battered women and formed her crew.

Sly breathed deeply. "You will not quit. The babes may stay. But keep them out of my sight."

"You want me to raise my children aboard a pirate ship?" MA raised a brow in disbelief.

"Aye. I means to have that treasure and I need my best crew on it. Those children will not ruin it for me!" Sly jabbed a finger at the basket. "Get back to work, you scalawags! Hoist the sails! Ready the ship! We're setting off!"

MA watched her stomp away in shock. "I cannot believe this."

"At least you get to stay." Bratt hugged her.

"I was looking forward to that little cottage."

MC smiled. "Once we get the treasure."

Majors squeezed MA's hand. "I told you we were a family."

"Even Sly's mean arse knows that." Satan snorted.

"Let us return the twins to their bed." MA said.

Well-wishers patted her back as they went back to work.

In her quarters, Sly watched as her elite crew went below deck to unpack the twins. She would never admit it but they had grown on her, too.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I Love You So by the Chantels_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Finn looked over his shoulder as he urged the twelve men into his and Noah's cabin. It was a tight fit but this was important. He came inside and closed the door. "Shue has gone mad!"

"What was your first clue?" Michael said flatly.

Finn was surprised. "You see it?"

"Of course we see it." Arthur rolled his cerulean eyes. "Everybody sees it."

"Why did no one tell me?!"

"What were we supposed to say?" Samuel demanded.

"That our captain has lost his mind!"

Sebastian took him by the shoulders and shouted in his face, "Our captain has lost his mind!"

Finn glared at him then broke away. "So what are we supposed to do about it?"

"What can we do?" David shrugged. "He's our captain."

"Short of a mutiny, there is alas not much we can do." Shane said.

"Mutiny?!" Finn shushed himself. "We can't have a mutiny!"

"No one's talking about a mutiny." Ross soothed him.

"Not yet." Noah muttered. Finn turned wide eyes on him so he explained. "He's going to start becoming dangerous soon. It's madness, not a night at White's. He'll put us all in danger one day."

"You can't mean that." Finn whispered.

"I mean it." Jacob bit off. "I didn't sign up just to be ridden into the eye of the storm over a piece of parchment for someone who isn't even my king."

"Treason!" Finn gasped.

"I'm not English…"

Finn frowned. "Do all of you feel this way?"

"The Americas may be new but at least I don't have to worry about dying over a map." Samuel spat.

"What am I supposed to tell him? I'm his first mate. I'm supposed to warn him of a mutiny." Finn was miserable.

"It's not a mutiny." Ryder said.

"Just tell him morale is down and we need to let off steam." Malcolm suggested.

"Big time." Azimio added.

Finn nodded. "Aye. I hope he listens."

 ** _pagebreak_**

Finn waited. "Sir?"

Shue stared at him long and hard. "You think I don't hear the talk round the ship? I know you all think I've gone mad."

Finn reacted terribly. He flailed around and gasped. "Sir, no, sir!"

Shue gave him a particular look. "I am not stupid. I may be a touch mad though. The men are right. I have gone weak in the head about finding the pirates. I just want my men to be able to go home to their families. Is that so wrong?"

Finn shook his head. "No, sir."

Shue breathed deeply. "Mayhap we should let off steam. Perhaps at the next port, we should get off this ship?"

Finn nodded. "If tis what you think best, Captain."

"I do. Tell the men."

"Aye, aye, sir."

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Enjoy yourselves for tonight!" Sly walked back and forth in front of her crew. "Tomorrow begins our search for the island that houses the treasure! We set sail at dawn and twill be our finest adventure to date!"

A cheer went up.

"Go on! Visit the taverns, bawdy shops and stores!"

Another cheer went up as the women fled the boat.

Sly fully intended to get drunk. "Come now, Becks! We're needed ashore!"

"What are you going to do?" Bratt asked immediately.

"I'm visiting a bookstore and chocolate shop." MA grinned. "Perhaps a tea shop as well?"

"I'll go with you." Majors said.

"I want a dress." MC set her hands on her hips with a sassy smile.

"Why?" Satan looked disgusted.

"We'll be wealthy women after finding the treasure and I fully intend on leading a life of luxury after."

"As will I." Q put in. "I'll go dress shopping with you."

"Dresses aren't that bad." T grumbled. "I suppose I shall purchase one as well."

"Do not pull anything." MA ribbed her.

"I want to find a cat." Bratt said.

They all looked at her.

"A cat?" White blinked.

"Aye. I have always wanted one and it will help keep rats off the ship."

They just stared at her.

Satan took her hand. "Then we shall find the best fluffiest cat there is."

Flip smiled. "I want to visit the print shop and see what the news is."

"For Germany?!" MA was confused.

"Aye. I have been researching the news at every port since-" She stopped talking.

"Since meeting Ross." Z teased.

The girls teased Flip, who blushed greatly. "So what?!"

"I'll travel with you." Rachel smiled gently.

"Thank you, Rachel!"

"I want to shop as well." Porcelain took the heat off her. "But I need to find a haberdashery."

"I'll go with you. I have a bit of money to spend." Blaine offered.

"Let's go." Porcelain clapped his back.

The crew debarked the ship and walked off in different directions.

Porcelain walked into the haberdashery with Blaine on his heels. "Hello?!"

A small man came from the back room. "Hello!"

Porcelain smiled. "We're here for items. We're away at sea for long lengths of time but appreciate fine fashion."

The man nodded. "Right this way."

The two young men followed him throughout the store, picking up things that fancied them. They made many purchases then bid the kind old man goodbye before stepping into the street.

Porcelain bumped into someone. "Excuse me!"

"Tis not a problem." David blinked. "Porcelain!"

"David!" Porcelain was surprised but happy.

"How are you?! I can't believe you are here?!"

Porcelain smiled. "I've been good. Aye, we're here but only for a bit."

Sebastian elbowed David in the back.

David lost his smile. "What?!"

Sebastian pointed to Blaine. David grinned. "Who is your new friend?"

"Oh!" Porcelain jumped then dragged Blaine into the conversation. "David, Sebastian. This is Blaine. He's a new member of the crew. He's from Persia."

Blaine smiled at David but glowed when he clapped eyes on Sebastian. "Hello."

David could see the sparks flying. "Tis a pleasure to meet you, Blaine."

Sebastian shook his hand and delighted in the shivers he got. "Very much a pleasure."

Blaine blushed. "The pleasure is all mine."

"It will be."

David laughed as Porcelain and Blaine flushed. "Come! Let's walk about and you can tell us how you came to be the second male crew member on an all female ship."

 ** _pagebreak_**

"I love the idea of ready made gowns." T twirled in one.

"None of that useless waiting." MC agreed. She held up the ends of the dress she was in.

Q flattened her hands over her dress. "We'll take these please."

The dressmaker nodded. "As you wish, ma'am. Would you like to take a look at our accessories?"

Q looked at MC and T. "What do you think?"

"Yes!" Both shouted.

She laughed. "Yes!"

The dressmaker smiled to herself, thinking about the commission before showing them little extras that they would like.

As she was wrapping their purchases up, they redressed and went to look over other pre-made dresses.

T was surveying a lilac colored dress by the windows when something made her look up. She screamed. The face in the window grinned. "Michael?!"

He waved.

She turned to MC and Q, who ran over at her scream. "It's Michael!"

Michael came into the shop with Noah and Samuel on his heels. "Ladies!"

T threw herself on Michael.

Michael hugged her back. "Tis improper, m'lady."

"I'm improper! Why are you here? I never thought I'd see you again!"

"We couldn't let that happen." Noah kissed MC's hand.

Samuel winked at Q. "We've been looking for you."

"Have you now?" She took his hand. "Where have you been looking?"

"All over this big blue world." Noah promised. "We knew we'd find you though."

"You found us." MC smiled. Then it faded. She turned to Michael. "That means your brother is here!"

"Yes, he is." Michael wasn't in a hurry to let T go.

"What are the odds?" Q caught on.

"It's MA. The odds have never been in her favor." MC only hoped nothing was broken by the end of this.

 ** _pagebreak_**

" ** _I love you so_**

 ** _I want you to know_**

 ** _I'm telling you, darling_**

 ** _I'll never let you go_** "

Malcolm frowned. He knew that voice. It haunted all his dreams. Could it be? He turned down a path towards the voice.

" _ **I need you true**_

 _ **I hope you do, too**_

 _ **I'm telling you, darling**_

 _ **I'll never let you go**_ "

He followed the voice to a woman walking down a path towards the woods. Her voice got louder the further she was from the village.

" ** _Well you know_**

 ** _How much I love you_**

 ** _And that we'll never part_**

 ** _And you know_**

 ** _That I need you_**

 ** _I'm keeping you here in my heart_** "

He kept pace behind her as she sang.

" ** _I love you so_**

 ** _I want you to know_**

 ** _I'm telling you, darling_**

 ** _I'll never let you go_** "

Suddenly she disappeared and he blinked then rubbed his eyes but she was nowhere to be seen. He walked to where he'd last seen her then ended up on his back.

Someone sat on his chest and held a dagger to his throat. He let his head clear then narrowed his eyes as green ones twinkled above him. "MA!"

"Malcolm?" She withdrew her blade but stayed atop his chest. "Why were you sneaking behind me?"

"I was just following you." He sat up a little and she slid backwards to his lap.

"Why?" She was adorably confused.

"I wanted to see you." His heart thundered in his ears but his mind was delightfully clear.

She got off him (he pouted inwardly) and put away her dagger. "I don't understand."

He climbed to his feet and loomed over her. He set his hands on her shoulders and drew her close. "I've been waiting more than a year to do this."

"What?" She looked up at him.

Instead of answering, he drew her close for a deep, soul searching kiss.

When he let her go, she looked even more confused. "You've wanted to kiss me for more than a year?"

"Yes."

"So you don't need to do it again?" She raised her brows in challenge.

He smiled. "I want to do it again and again."

"Well you cannot. Majors and I have an agreement. No men allowed."

"I think Majors sees potential in me."

"She does." She bit off. "But I do not. Keep your lips to yourself."

"May I walk with you?" He promptly ignored her.

"No." She picked up her basket and continued on her way.

He easily matched her stride. "What do you have there?"

"None of your concern."

"May I please have a peek?"

She sighed and handed over the basket.

He looked inside. "You said you enjoyed reading. These are varied subjects."

"I know."

He continued rooting through the basket. "Tea? I didn't figure you for a tea drinker."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and ignored her heart thumping.

"Empty books? Charcoal? Ink wells and quills? Do you write?"

"I do."

"I'm amazed by you."

MA blushed. "I also draw. There's also paint in there."

"Well rounded. Ooh! There's sweets in here!"

"I like chocolate." She tugged the basket back.

He let it go. "I enjoy chocolate. I can't have too much or I'll feel ill but I enjoy it very much."

She carried the basket with both hands and interrupted the quiet after a few moments. "How have you been?"

"Frantic. Looking for you."

"Why?"

"You have the map."

She'd almost forgotten she'd stolen it from his fingers. It seemed a lifetime ago. Actually it was. Two lifetimes. "I must go."

"Must you? We've only begun to speak." He liked her like this. He didn't know what it was about her but she seemed softer now. Even her chubby face was rounder.

She lifted up on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking off.

He stood there fighting off a rush of emotion he didn't quite understand. Then he headed back town. He knew he should have detained her but figured they'd cross paths again. And soon.

 ** _pagebreak_**

Finn loved food. Most of the men on the ship did but Finn was above the rest in his infatuation with delicacies. So it was no surprise he was at market, trying to find food to stuff his face with.

German food was different from English fare but food was food in his eyes and he bought a few items. Luckily they had things he recognized like fruit and he made a few purchases.

While he was biting into an apple, he looked up and saw a chestnut haired beauty bargaining for a kumquat. He'd had to take a second look. Yes, she was real.

He walked over to her as she was finally able to purchase her fruit. "Uh… hello?"

She looked up at him in surprise and her brown eyes widened. "Hello. Goodbye."

He reached for her arm as she turned away. "Wait! Might I get your name, Miss?"

She turned back and regarded him seriously. After seeing what she was searching for, she smiled. "Rachel."

"Rachel." He breathed. "A very beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"And what might your name be?"

He grinned. "Finn."

"Hello, Mr. Finn."

"What is a young woman doing at market alone?"

"I'm not alone."

He looked around. "I see no husband or father bearing down upon us."

"I've family nearby. In fact, I'm going just that way." Rachel was intrigued by this stranger with his fumbling ways and kind eyes.

"May I escort you? Tis dangerous to wander alone."

She was about to refuse him when she threw caution to the wind. "I'd like that."

He held out his arm and she took it. He let her lead him in the direction she was going. "I see you have many fruits."

"I've gotten in the habit of eating fruits during the last three years."

"Fruit is good." He nodded.

She smiled at him. What a silly conversation. "Is there a Mrs. Finn waiting to attack me?"

"Oh no!" He shook his head. "I'm unmarried."

"What a coincidence. So am I."

He brightened and his chest puffed out. "Then have no fear, madam. I shall escort you wherever you need to go."

"I thank you, kind Finn. What is it that you do, Mr. Finn?"

"I'm a sailor with the British navy."

Rachel frowned. Why did that sound familiar? "A sailor?"

"Aye. Tis a fine profession." He didn't notice her trying to puzzle out what it meant.

They arrived at the post and Rachel stopped. "I must go."

"I actually have a friend inside as well." He craned his neck to see the sign on the building.

She didn't believe him. "Of course."

It went over his head as he held the door open for her. "After you."

She swept inside and he followed her. She let her eyes adjust to the sudden dimness, despite the windows, and sought out Flip.

"Ah! There he is!" Finn pointed to someone and waved.

Rachel blinked. He was telling the truth? There was a friend?

Ross walked over. "There's tale of a war brewing with the French. We should be back home preparing."

Finn didn't care about all that ( _how odd_ ). He turned to Rachel. "Rachel, meet Ross Pikes. Ross, meet Rachel… I didn't catch your last name."

Rachel spotted Flip in the back. "I must go. There is my friend."

Both men turned and Ross lit up. "Flip!"

Flip jumped and turned around. "Ross?!"

"You know each other?" Rachel was confused.

"How do you know Flip?" Finn asked. "Are you a pirate?"

Rachel blushed as Flip made her way over. "Yes."

"Why haven't I met you?"

"I am new."

Flip hugged Ross, who fairly glowed at the contact. "Oh my! Ross, how are you?!"

"Hello, dear Flip." Ross held onto her for what could be deemed too long. "I've been good. How about you?"

Flip smiled prettily. "We've been great! Why are you in Germany?"

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

"You forget what you've taken from us?"

"Oh! The map!" Flip giggled. "We don't have it."

"You don't have it?!" Ross and Finn looked at each other in worry. What was their captain going to do now?

"Nay." Flip shook her head.

Ross sulked momentarily then he brightened. "May we chat over tea?"

"That sounds lovely. As long as Rachel can come."

Rachel shook her head but Finn bowed. "As long as I escort her."

Rachel blushed. She never thought she'd find a man being a pirate. Wow, was a pirate's life for her!

 ** _pagebreak_**

"I just want to stop for one drink." Azimio promised Shane.

The big man shrugged his shoulders in defeat. One drink wouldn't kill him.

They ducked into a tavern and blinked to adjust to the darkness. They headed to a table in the back and sat down.

"Two pints." Azimio told a bar-wench.

She brought back two lagers of ale.

He nodded before tipping his cup back.

Shane sipped his drink to make it last. "How many breaks do you think we'll have?"

"Not enough." Azimio was sure.

"Finn said Captain Shue was aware of his failings. Surely that means he is not mad?"

"I'm telling you, Tinsley; the man is losing it." Azimio frowned. "What is all that noise?"

"Perhaps it is a brawl?" Shane craned his neck to see. "No! Tis Z! What is she doing here?!"

"Z?!" Azimio stood up. "Let's go see!"

The men picked up their brews and walked over to a table on the other side of the tavern. Z was there, along with White. Z was drinking spirits from a cup opposite a man double her size.

There was a crowd around them, cheering the man on. However he looked to be finished with the competition as he leaned unsteadily in his chair.

"Z!" Azimio exclaimed. "How are you?!"

Z looked up with a smile. "Adams! Shane! Good to see you!"

"Hi, Shane. Hi, Azimio." White blushed.

"Hello, White." Azimio flirted.

"Hello, Ms. White. Ms. Z." Shane nodded to both women.

"You can take her, Fergus!" A man shouted at the nearly comatose competitor. "She's but a woman!"

Shane's eyes glittered darkly. "And a fine woman she bes!"

Z blushed. "Thank thee."

The clearly too drunk to sit properly Fergus picked up his cup but he slipped out of his chair to collapse upon the floor.

The crowd groaned. "Nay!"

Z picked up her cup and drained it. "Aye, knaves!"

The crowd dispersed with angry mutters.

Z waved the sailors to sit. "Sit! Sit! Tell us of your travels!"

Shane and Azimio sat down. "We've been looking for you."

"Well you've found us!"

 ** _pagebreak_**

Malcolm entered the sweets shop and breathed deeply. He'd meant what he said about liking chocolate and fully planned on purchasing a pound or two.

He moved through the shop looking at different displays until his eyes alit upon what he wanted.

"Thank you."

He frowned. He knew that voice. He turned around and there was Majors, smiling at the clerk. He walked over to her and touched her elbow.

She flailed and clasped her hand to her heart. "Malcolm! You scared me!"

"Shouldn't a pirate know how to protect herself?" He teased.

"MA's always trying to prepare me. I never thought I should be listening."

"How have you been?" He'd start this one out smoothly.

"I've been good. You?"

"Great." He ran his eyes over her form.

She blushed. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"MA."

Her eyes widened. "And did you talk?"

"Yes, we did."

"How do you feel?" She peered at him in concern.

"I feel… in a whirlwind but happy."

Majors brightened and clapped her hands together. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You are? I would think you'd be a bit upset?" He was surprised at her then realized she was one of a kind.

"I was at first, too but there's nothing like holding one of them."

"One of whom?" He cocked his head.

"The babes."

"What babes?"

"Your babes!" She glared at him.

"What are you talking about, lady? I have no babes."

She intensified her glare. "So you means to not claim them?! She didn't get that way by herself! I thought you were honorable!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a moment! Of what do you speak?!" He stared at her intently.

"Didn't MA tell you she had your babes?" She crossed her arms.

He could have been knocked over with a feather. "No!"

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Oh no!"

He felt faint. He could see dots appearing in his vision and he was slipping towards the ground.

Majors panicked. "Please help him!"

The clerk panicked, too. "I don't know what to do! I'm not a damned doctor!"

Majors patted Malcolm's chest before running away.

"Hey!" The clerk yelled. "Come back here! I don't know what to do with him!"

Malcolm's last thought before succumbing to the darkness was of two pairs of eyes. One brown and kind, the other green and mysterious.

 ** _pagebreak_**

Arthur wheeled himself over the dirt roads leisurely. He didn't have a pressing need to be anywhere like his crew. He really just wanted to wander around.

So he did. He just took different roads leading to different parts of town but paid attention to where he was going so he could get back to the ship.

"Here, kitty, kitty!"

His head cocked to the side. Was that a female? Perhaps a child lost their kitten? He wheeled towards the voice to see two women on their knees trying to coax a fat tabby from under a building. "Bratt? Satan?"

Both jumped and turned to him. "Arthur!"

He smiled. "How've you been? It's been more than a year!"

Bratt flew into his arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too." He breathed in her salty scent. Satan crossed her arms. "I've missed you, too harridan."

Satan was less than impressed but no less pleased. "What are you doing here?"

"We stopped for a much needed break."

"Can you help us get this cat out from under here?" Bratt asked. "I want a cat so badly."

"Of course." He rolled forward and snapped his fingers while clicking his tongue. "Here, cat."

The feline dragged himself on his belly until he was out then leapt into Arthur's arms. He walked back and forth across his legs then settled in to nap.

"How did you get him out?!" Satan demanded. "We've been trying all day!"

"I do attract." Arthur's eyes danced.

She lifted a brow.

"Do you want to get a room?" Bratt asked.

"What kind of room?" Arthur adjusted his glasses.

"At the inn."

"What are we to do there?"

"She wants to bed you!" Satan huffed.

"I know. I want her to tell me."

Bratt squealed. "I want to bed you!"

"What about her?" Arthur hooked a thumb at Satan. "I cannot in good conscience leave a lady to fend for herself."

Satan blushed at him calling her a lady. She'd been called much worse. "I'll be there, too."

"Let's go!" Bratt cheered.

Satan got behind Arthur and pushed his chair. "Is this alright?"

Arthur looked up at her. "It is now."

 ** _pagebreak_**

Ryder hit Jacob's arm. "Isn't that Kit?!"

Jacob looked. "Yes! And where Kit is, Rosette is not far away!"

Both boys looked both ways before crossing the street then ducked into the linen shop. They searched out Kit and sure enough, Rosette was just a few paces behind.

"Kit!" Ryder was loud so he blushed.

Kit jumped in surprise then looked at him. "Ryder?!"

Rosette turned. "Jacob!"

"Rosette." Jacob grinned.

"What are you doing here?!" Kit and Ryder said in unison.

"Looking for you!" Ryder went on.

"We're shopping." Kit continued.

"I can't believe we've found you after all this time!"

"Neither can I."

"How've you been?"

Kit smirked. "You don't care."

"Yes, I do. I care deeply."

Kit blinked up at him. "You do?"

"Yes. I do."

Jacob and Rosette might have been uncomfortable at the way they were looking at each other but they were lost in their own gaze. "Hi."

"Would you like a drink?" Ryder asked.

"I would love one." Kit slipped her arm through his.

Ryder felt courage well up inside him at this development and did something _bold_. He kissed her.

Jacob's jaw dropped but he quickly cheered on his friend.

Rosette clapped happily.

Ryder backed away and closed his eyes, expecting for Kit to slap him for being so forward. Instead he felt a pair of lips brush his. He twitched in shock before kissing back.

When they parted, both had huge smiles on their faces. "Wow."

 ** _pagebreak_**

Shue walked into the tavern. It was night so he expected to find his crew inside. There were a few but none of his favorites. It was just as well. He planned to get completely destroyed.

He sat at the bar and ordered the strongest spirit they had. He sipped quietly before turning to face the crowded room.

Candlelight burned at every table, illuminating faces but still casting them in shadows.

He continued to pass over faces until he realized he knew one. It was from far away but he never forgot a face. He stood up and walked over. "We meet again, pirate."

Sly looked up. "Captain!"

"Captain!" The blonde girl at her side squeaked.

He nodded to both. "May I?"

"Please." Sly gestured to a seat.

Shue sat down. "I've been chasing you a mite long time."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, ma'am. King Richard wants that map."

"He can have it. After I'm done with it."

"I don't think that's the way it goes, madam."

"It'll have to. I'm close to that treasure and I'll kill anyone I have to in order to get it."

"I don't doubt that." He finally felt at peace. He could afford to chat. "How did a woman turn to a life of piracy anyway?"

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to tell you my sad story."

"Then let's get you drunk." He called for a waitress.

Sly laughed. "I think I like you!"

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Come on! Now you tell me!" Shue slurred.

Sly thought about it. Maybe it was time to open up? At the moment she could find no reason not to. The tavern was loud as people partook in alcohol and Becks was gone, back to the ship. "I'm from the Netherlands."

"Ah! Yes!" Shue wiggled in anticipation.

"My parents ran off and left my older sister and I. I was younger but I had to take care of her. She was infirm but I loved her."

Shue nodded, concentrating hard. "Go on."

"We lived life. Until I was seventeen. She died. In her sleep. I was distraught. How could I go on without my Jean?"

"No." He shook his head.

"But I found a man. He looked past all my shortcomings and we fell in love."

Shue frowned, not liking the sound of that. Was that jealousy beating through his blood?

"We were happy. We even had a babe. Robyn. Life was great. Until the marauders. They burned my village to the ground and killed my husband and child. I was raped and tortured before they left to pillage another village."

Shue's face tightened. He hated men who took advantage of women.

"I swore then that I'd never be the victim again. I followed them to Sweden, where I found the first of my crew. The rest is history."

Shue was moved by this woman. "I'm sorry you have suffered so."

Sly blinked back tears she'd never admit to dancing in her eyes. "Tis the past."

"The past has a way of haunting us. My wife haunts me."

She blinked again. Wife?! And he was there chatting her up?! "You're married?!"

"Yes. My dear wife died in childbirth. So did my infant son."

Her ire cooled as her heart broke for this man. Then she chastised herself. She didn't get to where she was by having a heart! "I'm sorry for your loss."

He drank from his cup. "Time dulls the pain."

"Aye." She lifted her own cup.

"What's your favorite part of sailing?" He wanted to lift the gloom that had fallen over them.

She blinked, lost in her thoughts. "The freedom. I don't have to be anyone other than who I am."

He nodded. "It's certainly easier than being on land."

"I've no one to answer to. You've a king."

Shue snarled in disgust. "Some king!"

Sly's eyebrows jumped in surprise. "I would have thought you loyal to the crown?"

"I am but my king is a fool. He is heartless and cruel to his subjects. His greed outweighs the need of the many."

Sly was surprised at his candor. "Then why are you still his subject?"

"What else am I to do?" He shrugged helplessly.

"Break the rules. Do what you want."

He sighed tiredly. "I know not what I want."

"Therein lies your problem."


	8. Chapter 8

Shue lifted his head. Sunlight glinted off a window and hit him square in the eye. He groaned and sat up. His crew members stood in a circle around him. "Ah, men! What time is it?"

"It's time to go!" Malcolm stressed.

"My head." Shue felt his head. It felt as if a blacksmith had used it to forge weapons.

Finn and Noah dragged their captain to his feet. "We've news!"

"What is it?!" Shue grumbled. He needed to freshen his breath immediately.

"We've seen the pirates!" David and Azimio exclaimed.

He groaned again. "As have I." His eyes flew open. "As have I! I was here! Last eve! With the captain! We spoke of many things. Where is she?!"

"They are long gone." Samuel said.

"We lost them again?" Shue was distraught.

"We have to find them." Malcolm ground out.

"Why? I thought you would like nothing more to never clap eyes on them again?" Shue found his balance.

"One of the pirates had my seed."

Shue's eyes widened. "You bedded a pirate?!"

He flushed but his expression didn't change from anger. "Yes."

"How many of you have?!"

Noah, Michael, Samuel, Arthur, Jacob, Ryder, David and Sebastian flushed.

"Well!" Shue was stunned. "What are you thinking, Malcolm?"

"I want my babe. I'm honorable, dammit!" Malcolm was furious.

Shue nodded. "We have to find them anyway. Luckily I was able to coax where they're going from the captain. I just need coffee to remember."

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Captain?" Q stuck her head inside of Sly's quarters.

Sly stopped spinning a coin and looked up, embarrassed to find her thoughts on a curly haired sea captain. "Aye! What is it?"

"Z says the weather is fair enough to keep going. It shan't be long."

"How many months?"

"Two. Three at most."

"Good-" A horn sounded. Sly sat up. "Attackers?"

Both she and Q raced out onto the deck to see a ship pull up parallel to theirs. Shue waved his hat. "Ahoy, ladies!"

Sly was gobsmacked. "Are you attempting to overtake us?!"

"We've just come to talk." Shue shrugged.

"You want to chat?!"

"Yes." He grinned.

Sly waited but that's all he said. "What?!"

"One of my men has a question for one of your crew!"

Malcolm stepped forward and cleared his throat. "MA? Will you marry me?"

MA burst out laughing. "What?!"

That didn't go as he'd planned… "Will you marry me?"

She saw he was serious and lost her smile. "No!"

He really didn't expect that. "Why not?!"

"Why in blasted hell would I marry you?!"

MC shook her arm. "Stop being crabby and say yes!"

"No!"

"You know you want to." Q teased.

"I do not! Don't even put that in the universe!"

Satan chuckled.

"You are damnably accursed, woman!" Malcolm shouted. "Why can you not just be like every other female?!"

"I am not like every other female, cockroach." MA spat. "If that is what you are looking for, look elsewhere!"

"Did she just call you a cockroach?" Michael laughed.

Malcolm stewed. "We are to wed, m'lady! Tis a fact!"

"No, it's not!" She bit off. "I told you; I do nothing without Majors!"

"You could marry in Saudi Arabia." Noah pointed out. "Jacob and I have different mothers, both married to our father."

"Are you kidding me?!" That poked a hole in her argument.

Malcolm shrugged. "Majors, will you marry me?"

Majors jumped around and clapped. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

MA rubbed her forehead.

MC smiled smugly. "Now will you say yes?"

"Before you answer!" Michael held up a hand. "T, will you marry me?"

T's eyes widened and her mouth fell open before she began screaming and flailing around. "Yes!"

"Holy-" Satan and MA muttered.

Samuel pulled a jewelry box from his pocket. "Q! Will you marry me?!"

Q pulled air into her mouth but couldn't breathe.

MC shook her. "Say yes!"

"Yes!"

Noah threw a jewelry box across the water. It landed at MC's feet. "MC, will you marry me?"

MC picked it up and opened it. A beautiful ring sat nestled in blue velvet. "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Arthur grinned as he pulled his chair to the edge of his ship. "Bratt, will you marry me?"

"Hold up, glasses." Satan put a stop to that.

"Satan, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "What?!"

Bratt hugged Satan. "Yes! We say yes!"

"No, we don't!"

"I'm taking it as a yes." Arthur was secure.

"You shouldn't! It's not!"

Ross waved his arms. "Flip! Will you marry me?!"

Flip screamed happily. "Yes!"

Azimio framed his mouth with his hands. "Will you marry me, White?!"

White almost died of shock. "Yes!"

Shane waved from the wheel. "Z, will you marry me?!"

Z shrugged. "What the hell!"

"What?!" MA and Satan looked at her.

Finn had a goofy smile on his face. "Rachel, will you marry me?"

Rachel shrieked and hugged her brother. "Yes! Yes!"

Sebastian winked. "Blaine, want to live together as two confirmed bachelors?"

Blaine blushed as his sister shook him. "Sure."

Jacob threw a jewelry box at Rosette. "Will you marry me, Rosette?!"

Rosette's heart nearly stopped. "Of course!"

Ryder cleared his throat and looked at Kit. "Will you please marry me, Kit?"

Kit's lips twitched but she nodded happily. "Yes!"

"What say you, Porcelain?!" David asked. "Want to live a debauched lifestyle?!"

"For the rest of our lives!" Porcelain called out.

"What the actual fuck?!" MA just couldn't fathom what was happening.

"I just can't!" Satan threw up her hands.

"It's going to happen!" Malcolm yelled.

"No, it's not, you mad bull!" MA shouted back.

Shue waved his hat to gain the clearly overwrought Sly's attention. "Will you marry me, Sly?!"

The entirety of her crew turned to look at her in shock. Someone wanted to marry Sly?!

For her part, Sly was struck stupid (for the moment). She quickly regained her wits and shouted. "No!"

"I think you do!" He smiled.

"We've one conversation!"

"You've talked to him?!" Her crew was flabbergasted.

"Shut up! Shut up all of you! And stop looking at me!" Sly barked.

There were murmurs as her crew began talking amongst themselves about what sort of conversation it was.

Sly glared at Shue. "What game are you playing?!"

"No game! My men and I want to settle down!" Shue responded. "We're of a mind that your crew is right for us!"

"Well we're not! Nobody's getting married!"

The women started booing her.

"Let someone in, woman!" Shue laughed.

Sly gave him an evil glare. "We're pirates! Have you all forgotten that fact?! We do not wed! We pillage and torment and do whatever we want!"

"We _want_ to get married!" T snapped.

"So you all want to quit?!" That made the ship go quiet. "No man is going to allow his wife to be a pirate!"

"Hell, I'll _become_ a pirate if it gets me a woman!" A sailor shouted.

Agreements rang out aboard the royal ship. Many of them had been without a woman in over a year.

"What about your king?!" Sly demanded. "You have a sworn oath!"

"If we become pirates, we will be outlaws anyway." Arthur pointed out.

"No one gave you permission to speak!" Sly pointed at him.

"He's right." Shue said. "My men are loyal to me. With the promise of treasure and a hearty woman, they've decided to thumb their nose at King Richard. It's been decided."

"And all of your men jumped ship? Figuratively speaking of course." MA questioned.

"The ones who wanted to serve Richard are back in Germany, finding their own way home."

"Ooh. Richard is going to have your heads."

"You've stayed under his nose all this time. You've obviously done something right. We will emulate you."

"We kill people!" Sly said between clenched teeth. "Do you understand that?!"

"We've killed people."

"He's not wrong." MC lifted a shoulder.

"Whose side are you on?!" Sly roared.

"Whosever side that gets me married!"

MA facepalmed.

Sly gave up. Verbally. "This conversation is over! Go about your way!"

The men put planks across the way and leapt aboard the other ship.

MC, Q, T, White, Flip, Z, Rachel, Porcelain and Blaine leapt into their beaus' arms. Other men picked out women they liked while Shue approached Sly, who stalked off to her quarters.

He followed behind, along with Becks, who had a beau of her own.

Arthur was set back in his chair and rolled across the boards to Bratt and Satan. He held his arms open.

Bratt sat on his lap and hugged him. "I'm going to enjoy being married to you!"

Satan rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe this is happening."

"Come on, girl! I'm not detestable, am I?" Arthur patted his left leg.

She sat on it. "I'm not agreeing to marriage."

"I can wait." He grinned. "I think I've proven to be a very patient man."

Majors threw herself on Malcolm. "This is the best idea ever!"

Malcolm held her as he walked to MA, who promptly walked away. He followed her as she went below deck. He followed the twists and turns until she came upon a door.

She opened it and he ducked inside, taking in the sparse decor. "Nice."

She threw him a withering glare then picked up a baby that was just awakening. She moved her shirt and applied the baby to her bare breast.

Malcolm set Majors down and peeked intently. "I've never seen a woman do that."

MA ignored him.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Majors asked in hushed tones.

"Her or the babe?" Malcolm wanted to know.

"Both."

"Yes."

MA ignored both as the infant finished her feeding. She set her against her shoulder to burp her then cleaned her mouth with a rag tidily.

"Can I- can I hold her? It is a her, is it not?" Malcolm stared at the baby.

"Yes, it's a her." Majors sat in a chair. "You should sit and hold her."

Malcolm sat next to MA on the bunk. Too close in her opinion.

MA hated this but didn't the man deserve to know his offspring? She handed Mikaela to her father. "Her name is Mikaela."

Malcolm held her awkwardly at first then rocked with her slowly. "Hello, Mikaela. I'm your father. I will always protect and love you."

Majors gave a small shriek. "I love this!"

MA wondered just who did she kill to deserve this.

Malcolm kissed Mikaela's head as a cry rang out. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"It's not her." MA picked up Malcolm Jr. "He's hungry."

"There's another one?!" He stopped rocking in shock.

"Aye, twins." She attached him to her breast and allowed him to suckle.

"What is his name?"

"Malcolm."

Malcolm puffed up with pride. "He has my name."

"I never thought you'd meet."

He felt the familiar rush of anger at that. But he pushed it away to ask, "Which is older?"

"He is." Majors answered.

"When were they born?"

"Six months ago."

"Was it a safe delivery?"

"She basically delivered them herself. She pulled them out."

He was in awe. "You did?"

"Aye." MA refused to look at him.

His heart beat in rhythm. "That is amazing."

"It was necessary. None of the crew knew how to birth a babe."

"Not one?" He found that hard to believe.

"Not one in the room."

"Where were you?"

"Down the hall." Majors said.

"No, where were you when you gave birth? Which port?"

"We were out at sea."

"Anything could have gone wrong!" He raised his voice.

Both babies began crying.

"Do not yell at me!" MA rocked her son. "They are both safe so that is all that matters!"

"You were very much with Lady Luck!"

"And where were you?!"

"Looking for you! By gods, I don't understand what I see in you!"

She blinked. "You see something in me?"

He caressed her cheek. "You've bewitched me."

Majors clapped.

"I'm not getting married." MA declared.

"You will marry us." Malcolm was sure. "I will wear you down."

Majors smiled. "Don't be afraid of love, MA."

Malcolm frowned as MA glared at Majors. "What is your name?"

"You know my name." MA faced him.

"Your real name."

"It is my real name." She bit off.

"Your mother didn't name you MA." He was sure.

"My mother didn't name me at all."

He sensed a story there.

"She didn't?" Majors frowned. "Who named you?"

MA remained quiet.

"Please open up. We're to be married."

"I'm not getting married!" She raged.

The babies started crying again.

"Now you've upset the children." Malcolm clucked.

MA was ready to hit him.

He could tell and smiled. "Just tell us your name."

"We won't tell anyone." Majors put in.

"Damn to you hell." MA sulked.

"The twins shouldn't be around that sort of language." Malcolm said.

MA told him a few things that the twins were sure to pick up one day.

"You have a colorful vocabulary."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"See?" Majors pulled her chair closer. "This could work. If only you be nice to us. Can we please be a family?"

"Marceline Anne." MA muttered.

"What?"

"My name is Marceline Anne."

Majors straightened in happiness. "Does this mean yes?"

"No." MA shook her head. "Hell no."

"We're wearing you down." Malcolm swore.

MA rolled her eyes but feared he was right.

 ** _pagebreak_**

Sly glared at Shue. "Get out!"

"Not until we talk." Shue said calmly. He took his hat off, set it on the desk before him then sat down.

Sly doubled her glare. "We've nothing to talk about!"

"We're getting married, Captain."

"We are not!"

"Just because you say it doesn't make it so."

"Just because you say it doesn't make it so!"

"You know you want me."

Sly blushed, something that shocked Becks. "I do not!"

"You were basically screaming it last night."

Becks' mouth fell open.

"No, I wasn't! I was not!" Sly glared at both.

"I could hear you loud and clear." Shue continued.

Sly's nostrils flared. "Stop saying that!"

Shue stood up and walked to her. He invaded her personal space and breathed gently as if not to scare her off. "I will not let you down. I can defend myself and those under my protection. You need someone on those cold, lonely nights and I'm just the man to chase the chill away."

Sly was weakening and they all knew it. "I will have my treasure."

"We'll find it. Together."

Sly hung her head. "Where is Saudi Arabia?"


	9. Chapter 9

"You are a cardsharp, madam!" Michael threw down his lousy hand.

MA grinned and took his money. "Don't play unless it's to win."

"I thought I was."

T frowned. "Go easy on him, MA!"

"Then he'll never learn." MA teased.

"I want a chance to win my money back!" Sebastian shouted.

"She's really good at this." Blaine shook his head. "You'll only lose."

"She's got to be cheating." Noah declared.

"Excuse you, good sir!" MA snapped. "I don't need to cheat!"

"That's just talent." MC sighed.

"Talent can't always win!" David grumbled. "I want to play again."

"David, no!" Porcelain started.

Michael interrupted by putting a small purse on the makeshift table. "Put up or shut up!"

T, on his lap, gasped. "Michael!"

"What? Oh. Apologies."

MA grinned and jabbed a finger in his direction. "You I like."

"Land ho!" Kit called out.

Everyone on deck jumped to and started preparing the ship to come into port.

The royal ship pulled in next to them as both ships dropped anchor.

The crews debarked the ships and crowded around the harbor.

Noah and Jacob stood in front. "The nearest inn is west three miles. There are four in the vicinity. Make lodgings then whomever is getting married, meet at the church tomorrow. The rest of you follow us."

The crew split up as Noah's and Jacob's friends followed them to their parents' house.

Noah opened the door and led everyone inside. "Mother?! Nicolette?! Vivian?! Father?!"

Two covered women walked into the space then stared in shock. After a moment, they ran to their respective sons.

"Noah!"

"Jacob!"

"Mother!" Both men held their mother tightly.

A tall man walked into the space followed by a little girl. "Boys! You are home!"

"Father!" They embraced him.

"Welcome home, lads! You did not write to tell us. Who are your friends?"

"This is some of our crew members and their fiancées." Noah explained. "And ours."

"Your what?" The elder Puckerman was confused.

"Our fiancées, Father." Jacob said.

"You have a fiancée?!" His mother nearly swooned.

"Yes. Mother, meet Rosette." Jacob brought her over. "Rosette, meet Vivian Puckerman."

"Hello, ma'am." Rosette curtsied.

Vivian blinked in shock. "She is wearing trousers."

Jacob swallowed. "Yes. She does."

"Why?" His father demanded.

Jacob looked to Noah, who nodded, then back at his father. "She is a pirate."

Vivian immediately passed out.

His father caught her before she could hit the floor as Noah's mother fanned her face. "Look at what you've done!"

Jacob winced.

Noah crossed his arms. "We're marrying pirates."

"We?!" His mother sputtered.

"Yes. We." Noah took MC's hand and brought her close.

His mother swallowed thickly. "Where have we gone wrong?"

Noah had a much put upon look on his face. "You did nothing wrong. These are amazing women."

"Maybe we should leave, Noah?" MC felt this was a private matter.

"No!" Noah said as his father said, "Yes!"

"No!" Noah was firm. "Father, this is MC. MC, this is Steven Puckerman. Mother, meet MC. MC, this is my mother, Nadine."

"Hello." MC gave a weak wave.

Nadine tried to speak several times before she eeked out a "How do you do?"

The little girl piped up. "Does this mean I have sisters now?"

"Nicolette!" Nadine hissed.

"Yes." Noah told her.

"Noah!"

Vivian revived herself. She held her head up in a daze. "I was dreaming that Jacob brought home a pirate."

"That's not funny, Mother." Jacob said flatly.

"Oh no. It's true."

"Why can't you be happy for us?!"

"Who ever heard of female pirates?!" Nadine spat. "Pirates are dirty, vulgar creatures that have no moral compass!"

"And we're better?!" Noah frowned.

Nadine gasped.

Steven drew himself up to his full height. "No son of mine is marrying a lowly pirate."

Noah and Jacob looked at each other before saying in unison, "I guess we're no sons of yours."

There was murmurings behind them from their friends.

"Noah, no." MC shook her head. "You can't give up your family."

"Not for us." Rosette agreed.

"You mean everything to us." Jacob cupped her face.

"No one will come between us. No one." Noah went on.

Nadine and Vivian looked at each other. "So this is love?"

Their sons looked at them. "It is."

The women seemed to sag before pasting wide smiles to their faces. "Welcome to the family."

Steven's eyes bugged out. "No!"

"Really?" Jacob squinted at his mother.

Vivian nodded. "Really."

Noah relaxed. "I know you will get along swimmingly."

Nadine came closer and held out her hand.

MC looked at Noah. He nodded so she took Nadine's hand. The two held firm for a few seconds before letting go.

Vivian held her hand out to Rosette, who grasped it gently. "It is very nice to meet you."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you." Rosette responded.

"Do you want to meet our friends?" Noah asked.

Nadine smiled. "Very much so."

"You can't be serious!" Steven yelled.

Nadine, Vivian, Noah and Jacob ignored him. Noah and Jacob introduced their friends before introducing their eleven year old sister.

Nicolette, for her part, was excited to have so many new family members. "Will you visit a lot?"

Noah and Jacob looked at their intended brides. Silent communication passed between the two couples before the brothers nodded. "Yes."

Nadine slid a sly look to her son. "When will we get grandchildren?"

Noah paled. "Mother!"

 ** _pagebreak_**

"It's our turn." Malcolm was beyond frustrated.

"I never agreed to this." MA was adamant.

"Why are you ruining my wedding day?" Majors rocked Mikaela on her hip.

"You two get married. I can be your consort."

"Until you tire of us and flee." Malcolm muttered.

"I said I'd stay. What more do you want from me?"

"To walk down the aisle and say I do!"

"No. Not gonna do it."

Majors silently screamed in frustration. "Everyone's already gone! Even Satan agreed! Why- why do you have to be so difficult?!"

"If you really cared for me, this wouldn't bother you." MA was flippant.

Malcolm had never been more prone to violence than when he met this woman. "What can I say that will get you down the aisle?"

"There's nothing you can say. I want my freedom."

"I will not clip your wings! You have my word!"

"You're an outlaw. What does your word mean?"

He grew red in the face.

"I want my money." Satan declared suddenly. "I told you she was going to hold out."

"No!" MC cried. "She's going to change her mind!"

"Don't you want to get married?" Nicolette asked.

"No, child, I do not." MA switched Malcolm Jr. to her other hip.

"Woman, you are going down that aisle; even if I have to drag you!" Malcolm pointed to the aisle.

"You want to do that?"

"I'm going to die fighting with you." He clutched his chest.

"Come on, shrew!" Arthur called out. "You know you want him!"

"You're only saying that because you have a wager on the outcome." MA cut her eyes at him.

"Is that why you want to drive me mad?!" Malcolm shouted. "You want to win a wager?!"

"No. But I stand to make quite a bit for stalling."

Majors sighed. "Please put us out of our misery. Please marry us."

MA shook her head.

"We are not leaving this spot unless it's as man and wife. And wife." Malcolm proclaimed.

MA simply looked at him.

"This takes stubbornness to a whole other level." Samuel shook his head in awe.

"She is enough to drive anyone mad." Q rested against his chest.

"I hope she holds out forever." Sly snarked. Even she had gone. And was bitter about it.

"She will succumb." Shue kissed her hand.

"Please get married! Please get married! Please get married!" MC chanted.

Others joined in until it was a chorus, sweeping the ceiling of the church.

MA held up a hand and all fell silent. "No."

They threw up their hands in exasperation.

"Why do I love you?!" Malcolm was having a hard time understanding at the moment.

"You love me?" She blinked in shock.

"Haven't I told you that? Yes, I love you. I've loved you since the moment you giggled madly and tried to run me through."

She blushed.

Majors kissed her cheek. "I love you, too."

MA tried to control herself but happiness welled up inside her. "I'll marry you."

A cheer went up.

"Really?!" Malcolm was surprised then realized he was giving her an out. "Never mind it! Come now!"

They walked down the aisle.

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Where are we off to, my darling?" Shue kissed Sly's shoulder.

Sly unfurled the map and pointed. "Ecuador."

With half the crew gone to live their married lives in different places, the ship was eerily quiet in the night as they sailed from Saudi Arabia. "And to the treasure?"

"Aye, lover. To the treasure."


	10. Chapter 10

**_I Love You So by the_** ** _Chantels_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Land ho!" Kit shouted.

Crew members began pulling the ship to shore before getting off it. They crowded around the beach and looked to their captains for direction.

"MC, Q, MA, T, Satan and Bratt! You are with me!" Sly yelled. "The rest of you women, guard the ship!"

"Finn, Noah, Samuel, Michael and Malcolm! You're with me!" Shue was right behind her. "Men, help the women."

"Say your goodbyes because we may not come back alive!"

The crew said goodbye to the elite squad before Arthur, Majors and Rachel said goodbye to their spouses.

"Come on!" Sly waved a hand.

The eleven started out easily enough. The tablet had translated the map perfectly so it was only a matter of what was on the map versus what was in the area since the map was made.

It took four days to reach an unassuming lean-to in the thick forest.

"Are you sure this is it?" Sly was very unimpressed.

MA handed her the map. "Tis what it says. _A bramble of branches sunk low into the ground_."

Sly sighed. "Do we open it?"

T lifted a hand. "I'll go first."

"Be careful." Michael warned.

T nodded before getting on her hands and knees and crawling forth. She opened the uncharacteristically closed lean-to and crawled inside. She poked her head out. "There are stairs!"

Sly grinned. "What are you waiting for?! Let's go!"

One by one, they crawled into the lean-to and went down the stairs. It was pitch black so they turned on the lanterns they brought by striking matches against the stone around them.

They traveled for hours, going from stairs to halls and back to stairs again until they reached a large room with sconces on a wall.

"There's nothing here." Noah commented.

"You have much to learn, my love." MC cupped his chin.

Q nodded. "Spread out!"

The girls took a section of wall and began patting it down. MA took one of the sconces down to light it for vision but it only moved down.

The room rumbled and they wondered if they'd stepped into a trap. But the wall only opened with seven uniquely shaped holes.

Sly and the girls smiled before each slid a key into each individual slot. The room rumbled again as the wall fell down. It revealed another set of stairs.

Everyone walked down them for about a mile before the stairs stopped abruptly in a large cavern that was nearly floor to ceiling with riches.

Everyone's mouths dropped. Even though they'd wanted it, they didn't always believe it existed.

"Wow!"

They all ran around, rejoicing in the gold coins and jewels.

"How do we get out of here?" Satan brought up. "We can't take the money with us if we're trapped down here forever."

"I hear rushing water." MA climbed to her feet and followed the sound. She walked down an opening until she saw falling water. At first she was really confused until she peeked out from behind it. She rushed back to her crew. "Tis a waterfall!"

"The cavern is behind a waterfall?" Malcolm shook his head. "Of course it is."

"Let's start loading up chests then we'll find our way back to the beach." Sly decided. "We'll come back with more crew members for the rest of it."

Shue wrapped his arms around her as the younger set started filling chests with treasure. "You've found your treasure."

Sly smiled. "I really did."

 ** _pagebreak_**

"How were they while we were gone?" MA asked.

Majors turned a gold coin over in her hand. "They missed you but I was able to keep them fed and alive. I suppose happy."

"I know you kept them happy." MA looked to where the twins were playing on the floor with their father. They were over a year old now and getting into everything.

Majors smiled at her and took her hand. "What are we to do now? We're wealthy outlaws."

"I think I may be done with a pirate's life. At least right now." MA rubbed her stomach, where a new baby was growing. "I still want that house. Are you in?"

Majors leaned against her. "Aye. Aye, I am."

MA began singing softly while the ship rocked in peace and they set sail for another adventure. " _ **I love**_ **_you so_**."


End file.
